Sangre pirata
by Eleonor-bird
Summary: En una época de piratas, condes, duques, señores feudales y campesinos, los caminos de Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Juliet... se unen para vivir las aventuras que marcarán sus relaciones y sus vidas. Sobre todo Jack/Kate, algo de Jack/Juliet y Sawyer/Kate
1. En tierra de nadie

**Título: **Sangre pirata

**Parejas y personajes: **Jack/Kate, un poco de Jack/Juliet, algo de Sawyer/kate. Todos los personajes interactúan mucho entre sí.

**Rating:** K+ o PG-13

**Longitud:** más bien largo (este capítulo no, pero la historia, sí)

**Disclaimer:** No poseo ningún personaje de Lost, y el duque de Bedford no se llama en realidad Christian Shephard.

**Resumen: **En una época de piratas, condes, duques, señores feudales y campesinos, los caminos de Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Juliet... se unen para vivir las aventuras que marcarán sus relaciones y sus vidas.

**Nota de autor:** el resumen es malísimo, pero quizás la historia merezca la pena leerla, mejor que lo valores por ti mism y si tienes un minutito, hazme saber tu opinión. El primer capítulo es algo cortito, lo sé, es un poco introducción a la historia, el segundo es bastante más largo (algo así como el doble). Quiero dedicar este primer capítulo a **Saruto** por su maravillosa historia "el pacto" ( .net/s/6395195/1/El_pacto ) que me inspiró en futuros capítulos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. EN TIERRA DE NADIE**

-¡Sois una terca!

-Y vos un engreído.

-Donde manda capitán, no manda grumete. Aunque vos no sois grumete, sólo prisionero -Dijo con autosuficiencia. -Una mujer dudando de mi poder, leéis muchas novelas, pecosa.

Lady Austen no quiso responder, mas si hubiese querido la mordaza empujada de nuevo en su boca se lo hubiera impedido. Atada al mástil de aquel barco, de nombre "Fortuna". Nunca menos favor hizo un nombre, pensó Lady Austen. Hija de ruines señores feudales, de vastos terrenos y favores eclesiásticos, desgraciados pues por no haber engendrado varón y su único descendiente hembra ser capturada por piratas.

El capitán Ford, conocido como Sawyer allá y en los otros mares, famoso pirata por sus pocos escrúpulos en el abordaje, sin barco propio, todos robados. El último robado al duque más poderoso de todo el Antiguo Continente, el duque de Bedford, Christian Shephard, cuyo único hijo aun sin casar por sus ridículos principios de los cuales el duque echaba culpa a su esposa. Ahora sin barco y sin esposa para su retoño, humillado por un simple pirata, el duque de Bedford, ideaba la venganza, mas sus esfuerzos murieron en una botella de vodka irlandés.

-¡Duquesa! -Gritó una de las sirvientas. -Dos hombres traen a su marido.

-¿Ese es modo de tratarme, Rose? No volváis a gritarme.

-Perdonad, señora.

-Sois la más veterana y os consiento confianzas con mi hijo y mi marido, pero no conmigo, ¿entendido?

-Todo claro, Duquesa.

-¿Qué decíais, entonces?

-Decía, señora, que dos hombres traen a su marido inconsciente sobre sus hombros.

-¡Ese mal nacido! ¿Otra vez preso del vino y las mujeres de taberna?

-Sí, señora.

-¿Os ocuparéis, Rose, de que mi hijo no lo vea?

-Duquesa, vuestro hijo partió ayer en el carguero que salió por la mañana. Dijo que su visita ha finalizado.

-¿Mi hijo en un vasto carguero? ¿Por qué no se me ha informado? ¿Y qué busca allí?

-Busca el barco del señor, para devolverle su honra.

-¿Vos lo sabíais?

-Dijo que vos también, señora. -Se excusó Rose. -Dijo que contaba con vuestro consentimiento.

-¿¡Y vos le creísteis!

Decir que no, que sospechaba amplimente sus excusas, era un suicidio, Rose lo sabía. Así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no era momento de tentar a la diosa fortuna.

-¡Maldita sea! -Maldijo la duquesa, mas pronto se detuvo al no ser aquello propio de una dama de su clase y elegancia. -¿Podéis buscar a mis hombres? Decidles que encuentren a mi hijo y lo traigan a casa. No quiero perder a mi único retoño por un burdo barco, ni por el poco honor que le queda a mi marido.

-Por supuesto, Duquesa.

Lady Austen se debatía entre atacar o esperar la guardia baja del pirata, había conseguido liberarse de las cuerdas que la ataban, gracias a su ingenio y el cuchillo cuyo uso un día fue pelar manzanas. Al menos, se decía, esto servirá para evitar el matrimonio. No es que el marqués Widmore, famoso por sus grandes fortunas y sus muchas esposas, fuera indigno de su mano, digno era y mucho, cualquier sabio lo diría. Su madre le advirtió que mejor partido no encontraría nunca. ¿De qué me vale un buen partido, si no me quiere y no lo quiero? ¿De qué me valen sus riquezas si ni siquiera lo he visto? Desde que se le anunció su matrimonio, se lo había estado preguntando una y otra vez y la respuesta nunca cambiaba, no le servía de nada.

-Lady Austen, llegó su momento.

Uno de los hombres de Ford se acercó a ella. Era probablemente el más longevo y también el más corpulento, mas por mucho lo intentara, Kate, Lady Austen, no conseguía temerlo. Y es que Lady Austen era un invento, ella no era mujer noble de Inglaterra, ni en Inglaterra ni en ninguna parte, pues ella no era más que hija de señores, señores arruinados y de bajo escarnio y así toda su vida sería, mas no quiso cambiarlo si eso pasaba por casarse con el marqués.

Fue el momento de atacar, decidió en el instante, y lanzándose contra el hombre consiguió por la sorpresa huir. No fue inteligente, pronto se dio cuenta, y es que en un barco pocas salidas, mas que la mar, quedan. Fue atrapada de nuevo, esta vez sin cortesía alguna, y empujada a la bodega del barco donde otros prisioneres habían sido encadenados.

-Tenéis suerte, mujer. -Dijo el que la había atrapado. -Si no fueran órdenes explícitas del capitán, vos estaríais como el resto de prisioneras, encadenadas durante la mañana y sirviendo favores durante la noche.

-Sois repugnante.

-Y vos valiente, lo reconozco. Cuestionar al capitán jamás lo había visto en este barco.

-No renunciaré a mi libertad.

-No sé que ve el capitán en vos, mas espero que cumpláis las expectativas. -Finalizó riendo y la empujó a un camarote vacío. -Ahí tenéis ropas y pinturas, acicalaos Lady, el capitán os espera.

* * *

_Muy pronto el próximo capítulo_


	2. Piratas

Gracia Saruto, nieves y esquelita, me alegra que el primer capítulo os haya gustado, espero no decepcionar con el segundo. Y sí, he prometido Jacket y lo habrá, en este capítulo hay un pequeño adelanto.

**Rating:** T (R)

**Disclaimer:** No poseo ningún personaje de Lost.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. PIRATAS**

El hijo del Duque de Bedford había embarcado a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que su madre se hubiera levantado y conociéndola no faltaría su presencia hasta pasadas suficientes horas. Llevaba ya un día en la mar, ocultanto su identidad a la tripulación. Era más fácil encontrar un pirata sin doce barcos escolta alrededor. Iba a encontrarlo, pues era su deber, es lo que se esperaba de un hombre, devolver y proteger el honor de su familia. No es que su relación paterno-filial fuera excente, todo lo contrario, mas eso nunca debería salir de sus terrenos.

Su madre, la duquesa, centró todos sus empeños en casar a su hijo, mas no era fácil llegar a un acuerdo. Y es que Jack no quería una niña de catorce años obligada al matrimonio, jamás podría verla de la forma en que se supone que un marido miraría a su esposa. Así que ese era el acuerdo, la duquesa buscaba la prometida, pero no menor de veinte años.

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿Qué tiene de malo la baronesa, madre? Juliet es inteligente, es hermosa, goza de prestigio y no es una niña._

-¡Estáis loco! Hijo mío, sois demasiado inocente y por ello me culpo, quizá os protegí demasiado. La baronesa Juliet, es inteligente, demasiado. Una mujer inteligente puede dominar a cualquier hombre, incluso a vos Jack Shephard.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a tratarme como a un extraño?  


_-Mientras quiera, y espero que vos hagáis lo mismo? Como os dije, Juliet es demasiado inteligente, no séra un buena esposa.  
__  
-Madre vos sois inteligente..._

_-¿Y creéis que no controlo a vuestro padre? Estáis equivocado.-Interrumpió exasperada. -No lo veis, Jack, sois predecible y manejable como un gato en celo._

_-¡No lo soy!_

_-En serio, Jack, podriáis tener a cualquier mujer que amarais y por eso he esperado para casaros, pero ya no puedo esperar más, necesitamos un descendiente Jack Shephard y la baronesa no será vuestra esposa._

_Jack abandonó el salón con prisa, jamás entendería los caprichos de su madre. Juliet era todo aquello que su madre hubiera pedido, era inteligente y hermosa y su fama de dama inglesa de buena corte se extendía más allá de los océanos. _

_-¿Señor? -Rose interrumpió sus pensamientos. -¿Estáis disponible?_

_-Lo estoy, Rose._

_-Parecéis agotado, Jack. -Observó Rose. Había visto crecer a Jack, practicamente ella lo había criado. Era extraño llamarlo señor cuando, en realidad, lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo. _

_-Estoy bien, gracias. Es sólo... no comprendo a mi madre. Vos la conocéis, ¿qué significa que Juliet es demasiado inteligente?_

_-Oh. -Murmuró Rose e hizo un gesto de profundo pensamiento. -Vuestra madre, vos lo sabéis, es una mujer muy orgullosa y por todos es conocido que también es celosa. No quiere que ninguna mujer entre en su terreno si esta puede ser una amenaza. Juliet es una mujer muy hermosa y muy inteligente, se haría rápidamente un sitio en estos feudos, vuestra madre la considera una amenaza._

_-¿Debo buscar una mujer estúpida, pues?_

-Más manejable diría yo.

_-Eso son sandeces, Rose, no quiero una niña._

_-No debe serlo._

_-Mas lo será, lo sé._

_-Me casé con catorce años, Jack. -Recordó con nostalgia. -Soy feliz, amo a mi marido._

_-Sois afortunada, Rose, pero yo no puedo amar a una niña y cuando digo amar, vos sabéis a que me refiero._

_-Lo sé, Jack y no quisiera convenceros de lo contrario. Sois noble, os he visto crecer, os quiero con toda mi alma y sois lo más parecido que tengo a un hijo, sólo quiero que seáis feliz._

_-Yo también os quiero, Rose. Mañana me marcho, quisiera despedirme de vos._

_-¿Os marcháis? ¿A dónde? Pero si acabáis de llegar._

_-Voy a recuperar el barco y el honor de mi padre._

_-Es una locura, Jack._

_-Tal vez lo sea. Prometedme que me guardareis el secreto, mi madre tratará de detenerme._

_-Por favor, Jack, no vayáis solo tras un pirata._

_-Te quiero, Rose. Dame unas horas de ventaja._

_-Ten cuidado, Jack. -Deseó olvidándose del protocolo impuesto por los duques.  
_

_-Lo tendré. Adiós, Rose._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Kate estaba aterrorizada, tenía que admitirlo. Sola ante un pirata sin escrúpulos. Esperó en la habitación, vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo con detalles bordados en oro. El cabello bien peinado en un moño sencillo y el rosto espolvoreado con ligeros toques de maquillaje.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido que helaba la sangre y el mismo hombre corpulento y de barba espesa vino a buscarla. Con media sonrisa lasciva la cogió por el brazo y tiró de ella fuera del camarote. Se detuvo ante una puerta, más elaborada que las demás, con el nombre "Sawyer" adornando en lo alto. Tocó con cuidado varias veces, hasta que el capitán abrió la puerta.

-Gracias, Tom, podéis marcharos.

Tom abandonó el camarote, dejando a solas a Kate y al capitán. Kate notaba su mirada devistiéndola de la cabeza a los pies y no tuvo duda alguna de que pronto lo haría con sus manos también.

-¿Tenéis hambre? -Preguntó Sawyer y ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. -Sabéis, en la noche sois menos valiente, mi Lady.

-Acabemos con esta farsa, capitán. -Dijo acumulando el valor que le faltaba.

El capitán se acercó a ella, rodeándola desde atrás y apartando el pelo de su cuello para obtener mejor acceso a su oido. -Esto no es ninguna farsa, princesa. -Susurró muy bajo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Kate se convulsionara en escalofríos de miedo. -Cuando acabe esta noche, veréis que fuisteis estúpida al retarme. -Sawyer la empujó contra la pared del camerino atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el muro.

-¿Miedo?

-¿De vos? -Replicó Kate con desprecio.

El capitán no proclamó mayor respuesta que un beso forzado en los labios. Kate se revolvió en su fuerte agarre y luchó contra él, obteniendo como resultado una sonrisa burlona y una mano bajo las enaguas.

-Por... por favor, capitán.. -Tartamudeó y él soltó una horrible carcajada. -Es...estoy prometida.

-Más divertido aún. No hay nada más grato que tomar la mujer de otro hombre. -Fanfarroneó.

-No os creo capaz de tomar a una mujer contra su voluntad, Sawyer. -murmuró utilizando su nombre como si eso fuera a salvarla.

-¿Contra su voluntad? Claro que no, mi Lady. Vos estais pidiendo a gritos lo que quiero haceros.

-No... no, por favor.

-¿Sabéis? Yo no quiero, mas mis hombres esperan que lo haga, ¿no lo hariáis vos en mi lugar?

Kate no iba a seguir suplicando, ese bastardo haría con ella lo que se le antojase. ¿Qué importaba? Al fin y al cabo ser violada por un pirata no era peor que ser tomada por el marqués Widmore. Sólo lo sentía por su familia, cuando el marqués se enterara de esto jamás la querría de nuevo y no es que a Kate le importara aquello, pero tenía que ayudar a su familia, es lo que se supone que hace una buena hija.

El capitán Ford comenzó acaricando su cuello desnudo y dejando caer su mano hasta sus hombros, desvistiéndolos. Era la primera experiencia sexual de Kate, se había mantenido pura como el lino para no alimentar más rumores de los que ya se cernían sobre su familia, y su cuerpo traicionero estaba empezando a flaquear bajo sus toques. -¿Llamáis a esto oposición? -Se burló el pirata. Continuó desvistiéndola bajo la luz tenue. Kate luchaba por mantener oculto su cuerpo bajo el vestido, mas la fuerza del capitán fue suficiente para hacerlo caer hasta la cintura, dejando sus senos libres y su orgullo herido. Las lágrimas cálidas eran casi un alivio cuando cayeron sobre sus mejillas, parecían querer curar sus heridas. Kate había visto esto otras veces, su madre era víctima de las palizas de su padre y Kate siempre sospechó que su destino no sería diferente. Sawyer continuó explorando su cuerpo con su lengua y su boca. Levantó la cabeza de entre sus pechos para darle un beso y descubrió las lágrimas cayendo a borbotones.

-¡Maldita sea, pecosa! -Maldijo agarrándola del pelo y lanzándola hasta el suelo de la bodega.

Kate pensó que iba a pegarle, pero en cambio se marchó por una de las puertas del camarote. Estaba furioso, no sabiendo exactamente con quien. Había malinterpretado sus provocaciones. Ni siquiera la había considerado una virgen, demasiado mayor para ello, se dijo. De pronto recordó lo estúpido que había sido al dejarla sola en el camarote abierto. Corrió fuera del cuarto que habitualmente utilizaba para el aseo y, por supuesto, no la vio. -Será hija de... - Pero luego escucho un gimoteo y su corazón de piedra maciza se ablandó lo suficiente para sentir lástima de la mujer acurrucada en un rincón con los brazos protectores alrededor de su pecho.

-Vestios. Llamaré a Tom para que venga a buscaros y os lleve con los demás prisioneros. -Ordenó guardando las formas.

-Pensé que era suficientemente fuerte... -lloró Kate y Sawyer tuvo que obligarse a pensar en otra cosa. -Gracias, Sawyer... gracias por no hacerlo. -Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-He dicho que os vistáis.

-No me dejéis. -Rogó con los ojos listos para derramar más lágrimas.

-¿Qué? -La incredulidad se dibujó en su cara. -¿Os burlais de mí, Lady?

-He visto lo que los prisioneros varones hacen con las mujeres y Tom me ha contado lo que la tripulación hace con las prisioneras.-Susurró con miedo. El pánico que emitía su voz podía sentirse por toda la habitación.

El sentido común lo llamaba a la pausa, mas el capitán no hizo caso. Todas las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza "no lo hagais", "no os impliqueis". Pero la extraña sensación, más bien necesidad, de querer protegerla era insualmente alta. Podía dejar que todo aquello que describía sucediera en su barco, no le importaba, pero si una mujer le rogaba llorando que no dejara que la violaran, por mucho que su corazón fuese pirata, no podía abandonarla a su suerte. Pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

-¿Y qué gano yo, princesa?

Ella tragó duro, como si lo que iba a decir firmara su sentencia de muerte. -Mañana estaré lista para vos, capitán.

Sawyer sabía que ni él mismo podría tomarla la noche siguiente tras saber que ella lo haría obligada. Sawyer era un pirata, era un aunténtico bastardo, pero no era un violador y no iba a empezar a serlo. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se ofrecieran por docenas. Todo esto, una vez más, no tenía por qué saberlo ella.

-Es un trato justo, mi Lady. -Dijo guiñándole un ojo. -Pero tengo condiciones.

-Las escucho. -Ofreció débilmente, seguía acurrucada en el rincón.

-Lo primero, levantaos y vestíos. -Ordenó y ella obedeció al instante. Verla tan mansa era incluso peor que verla luchar contra él. -Bien. En mi cama sólo duermo yo, vos lo haréis en el suelo.

-Es justo, capitán.

-No volveréis a llamarme Sawyer, ¿¡entendido! -Preguntó con auténtico énfasis y ella asintió. -Os dirigiréis a mí como capitán o señor.

-¿Algo más, capitán?

-Siempre hay más, mi Lady. -Dijo con sorna. -Pero lo descubriréis mañana por la noche.


	3. Capítulos 3 y 4

**Rating:** T (R)

**Disclaimer:** No poseo ningún personaje de Lost.

**Nota de autor:** He unido dos capítulos porque tanto el 3 como el 4 son muy cortitos y ambos son un poco de transición.

Pd: en un alarde de originalidad le he puesto el mismo título, pero con ¡!... espero que aún así os guste.

Pd2: FELIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3. ¡PIRATAS!**

El carguero había tropezado con un arrecife en aguas profundas. Jack recibió la noticia con cierta euforia, los piratas se enterarían en cualquier momento e irían a abordarlo, mas cuán complicado sería que el pirata que los encontrase fuera el que robó la dignidad de su padre.

-Os he visto. -Dijo a Jack un hombre con el que nunca había hablado.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué os parezco? -Repuso con sarcasmo.

-Me parecéis un mentiroso. Vos no sois marinero.

-¿Acaso lo sois vos?

-No, definitivamente. Soy caballero en la corte del rey.

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí?

-Lo mismo que vos, Señor. Busco al capitán Ford.

-¿Cómo sabéis...?

-Hace dos días llegaron noticias de que había abordado un barco en estas aguas, casualmente el de vuestro padre. Deduzco que deseáis recuperarlo

-Así es. ¿Por qué lo buscáis vos?

-Órdenes del rey.

-Jack Shephard. -Dijo tendiéndole la mano. -Aunque si sabéis que robaron el barco de mi padre, ya sabéis quién soy.

-Sí, lo sé. Soy Sir Sayid Jarrah.-Se presentó el desconocido. -¿Viajáis solo, Jack?

-Sí, ¿lo hacéis vos?

-Oh, no... Varios de mis hombres navegan conmigo, además de mi esposa Nadia.

-¿Lleváis a vuestra esposa en busca de un pirata?

-No hubo quien pudiese detenerla. -Dijo sonriendo con cariño, como si Nadia estuviese frente a él. -Quedaos cerca de mí y de mis hombres, Jack, buscamos lo mismo y no es juicioso ir en busca de un pirata en solitario.

-Os lo agradezco, Sayid. Lo tendré presente.

Ambos hombres distrajeron su atención al escuchar gritos de "¡Piratas!" desde el otro lado de la cubierta. Al volver la vista hacia el océano, un gran barco, con el nombre "Fortuna" tallado, ondeaba sus velas a media asta y se acercaba rápidamente hasta ellos.

-Llegó el momento, Shephard. -Dijo desenfundando su espada. -Espero que sobreviváis al abordaje.

-Espero lo mismo de vos, caballero. -Y ambos corrieron a la batalla, espada en mano.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4. ABORDAJE  
**

Sawyer había permanecido en la bodega durante el abordaje del carguero, su tripulación podía hacerse cargo y el tenía otros problemas que atender como, por ejemplo, qué diablos hacer con la mujer dormida en el suelo.

-¡Señor! -Gritó uno de sus hombres desde la puerta. -Ha finalizado... pero, ¿qué demonios? -Preguntó confuso al ver a Kate durmiendo en el suelo acurrucada.

-¿Decíais algo?

-Sí, hemos abordado el carguero. Tenemos provisiones en abundancia y la mayoría de los hombres han accedido unirse a nuestra tripulación. Viajaban algunas mujeres a bordo, las hemos hecho prisioneras, vos mandáis qué hacer con ellas.

-¿Y a eso tanto alboroto, Tom?

-No, señor. En el carguero viajaban caballeros de la Guardia Real que no se han rendido, la tripulación los ató al mástil junto con un estúpido que jura que vengará la honra de su padre. Nuestros hombres esperan vuestras órdenes, capitán.

-Azotadlos hasta la rendición o la muerte. -Ordenó con desgana frotándose las sienes.

-¿¡QUÉ! -Gritó Kate horrorizada, sobrecogiendo a ambos piratas. -Eso es inhumano.

-Bienvenida a un barco pirata, encanto.

Tom se repuso y se giró para marcharse a proclamar las órdenes del capitán entre la tripulación. Kate miraba a Sawyer con el desprecio y el temor que ahora sentía. Comenzaron a escucharse gritos torturados desde la cubierta y Kate se tapó los oídos con sus manos para acallarlos. Durante unos largos diez minutos los gritos se sucedieron sin descanso sin que el capitán Ford se inmutase lo más mínimo.

-¿Vais a estar ahí sentado mientras vuestros hombres torturan a esos pobres desgraciados?

-Así es, princesa.

-Me llamo Kate.

-No me importa.

-Sé que vos no sois un monstruo.

-Siento decepcionaros, mi Lady, pero os equivocáis.

-No, no lo hago. Pudisteis haberme tomado por la fuerza la pasada noche y no lo hicisteis.

-No sois mi tipo, encanto.

-¿Y eso es impedimento para un pirata?

-Lo es para mí.

-No os creo.

-¡Ya basta! -Gritó con ira. -¿Queréis que me mueva? De acuerdo. -Dijo burlonamente, cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola hasta cubierta donde una horrible estampa de sangre y dolor se extendía ante sus ojos. Dos hombres muertos atados al mástil, la cara ensangrentada al igual que todo el cuerpo. Junto a ellos, aún vivos, otros dos hombres inertes, uno de ellos bajo el duro látigo que atacaba una y otra vez, el otro aguardaba la misma fortuna cuando el otro hubiese muerto. Todos parecían deleitarse bajo el horrible sonido de los golpes rompiéndole la piel.

-¿Veis que soy un monstruo? ¿Veis que todos lo son?

-¡No! Por favor, basta.

-Como vos ordenéis. -Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca. -¡Deteneos!

Los azotes se detuvieron al instante y uno de los hombres habló primero. -¿Qué ocurre, capitán?

-Dejadlos morir de hambre y de sed, si en dos días esto no ha ocurrido... -Se detuvo y miró Kate, deleitándose con su mirada de horror. -Arrojadlos por la borda.

* * *

FELICES FIESTAS!


	4. Eko

**Título: **Sangre pirata

**Parejas y personajes: **Jack/Kate, un poco de Jack/Juliet, algo de Sawyer/kate. Todos los personajes interactúan mucho entre sí.

**Rating:** T o R

**Longitud:** más bien largo (este capítulo no, pero la historia, sí)

**Disclaimer:** No poseo ningún personaje de Lost.

**Resumen: **En una época de piratas, condes, duques, señores feudales y campesinos, los caminos de Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Juliet... se unen para vivir las aventuras que marcarán sus relaciones y sus vidas.

**Nota de autor: **Este es el último capítulo del año. El próximo no podré subirlo hasta mediados de enero por lo menos, pero después seguiré a un ritmo más constante que hasta ahora.**  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5. EKO**

El capitán se volvió para dirigirse de nuevo a su camarote y pensar en paz cuáles serían sus próximos movimientos, cuando un gruñido lo detuvo.

-Podéis matarme, sucio pirata. -Dijo el que había sido azotado, escupiendo gran cantidad de sangre. -Mas quiero que sepáis que cumplí con mi deber y el rey de Inglaterra no tardará en encontraros.

Sawyer rió con descaro. -¡Qué me encuentre, maldita sea! Aquí lo espero.

-Sois tan necio, Ford. Vuestros días de pirata se acabaron.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Soy Sir Sayid Jarrah, vivo y muero por nuestra alteza el rey Jacob de Inglaterra.

-De acuerdo Sayid Jarrah, cuando el rey me encuentre me aseguraré de alertarle de que uno de sus hombres murió en su nombre... Por cierto, Sayid, también me aseguraré de que vuestra esposa reciba el trato que merece.

-¿¡Como la toquéis! -Sawyer sólo sonrió. -¡No os atreváis!

-Que pena que vayáis a morir por vuestro amado rey de Inglaterra, dejando a una mujer en mis manos.

-Por favor... por favor, me rindo. -Suplicó. -Me rindo. Me arrodillaré ante vos y os serviré con mi vida.

-Creí que preferías morir por el rey de Inglaterra. -Se burló el capitán. -¡Soltadlo y encerradlo en la bodega! -Luego se volvió al otro hombre que no había hablado aún. -¿Y vos qué? ¿Os rendiréis también?

-Este... este barco pertenece a mi padre. -Murmuró con mucho esfuerzo. -Voy a recuperarlo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo pretendéis hacerlo?

-Lo haré. -Dijo con determinación y Sawyer le pegó una dura bofetada. El grito de Kate se escuchó por detrás, cuando el capitán la miró vio el horror en sus ojos y decidió que era suficiente. -Seguid cada cual en sus tareas. Vos venís conmigo, pecosa.

-Ya os dije que me llamo Kate.

-Y ya os dije que no me interesa.

Una vez en el camarote del capitán, Kate decidió presionar de nuevo. -¿Y vais a dejarlo morir sin más? -Preguntó y la irritación de Sawyer por su insistencia era más que palpable, pero no respondió. -No podéis hacerlo, es un ser humano. -Insistió aún más.

-Sólo os lo diré una vez, pecosa. No. Me. Interesan. Vuestras. Malditas. Opiniones.

-Pero, Sawyer... -Se percató de que había utilizado su nombre y se detuvo. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta del camarote.

-¡Pasad! -Ordenó Sawyer esperando que fuera Tom, mas no lo era. -Eko, ¿qué demonios queréis?

-Varias cosas, en realidad.

-Así pues, decídmelas.

-La primera es por qué la mantenéis a ella en vuestro camarote.

-¿Desde cuándo doy explicaciones de lo que ocurre en mi camarote?

-Desde que la tripulación ha dejado de teneros en cuenta.

-Os conozco Eko, ¿a dónde pretendéis llegar?

-Ordenasteis que se dejara morir de hambre al prisionero.

-¿Y no es así?

-No, la mitad de la tripulación ha decidido hacerle uso de sus diversiones.

-¡Maldita sea! Pues id a detenerlos.

-No puedo inmiscuirme, señor. No quiero tomar partido en esto. Si lo libro de la tripulación volverá a ser atado hasta que muera. Soy reverendo, capitán, si estoy con vos es porque creí que podría liberar vuestra alma, mas cada vez sois peor persona. No me malinterpretéis, no voy a rendirme en mi tarea, mas no propiciaré vuestra perdición.

-Dijisteis varias cosas, ¿hay alguna más?

-Sí, señor. Uno de los prisioneros es el consejero del rey, Ricardo Alpert y ha solicitado una vista con vos.

-De acuerdo, me ocuparé del prisionero y después tendré la vista con Alpert. Siento Eko que perdáis el tiempo tratando de liberar mi alma maldita.

Los tres, Eko, Sawyer y Kate, subieron a cubierta para encontrar a la tripulación golpeando y escupiendo sobre el prisionero completamente desnudo y humillado e inerte en el suelo. Sawyer lanzó una maldición e iba a detenerlos cuando uno de sus hombres, al que poco recordaba, se interpuso entre los golpes y el cuerpo del prisionero. Venía en este barco, recordó el capitán.

-Por favor, parad. -Rogó y la tripulación comenzó a abuchearlo.

* * *

_Muy pronto el próximo capítulo_


	5. Cobarde

**Nota de autor: **Quisiera aclarar varias cosas en mi defensa (jejeje), pero antes... ¡muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! lo segundo, ¡feliz 2011!

**Saruto,** no te asustes por ver a tanta gente, van a seguir apareciendo en este capítulo, pero tranquila que yo también sé hacer las masacres que se hacían en la serie xDDD (ahí lo dejo caer) De momento el valeroso capitán Ford se libra de mi horrible venganza.

**Nieves**, lo tuyo es de quitarse el sombrero... jejeje tendrás tu Jacket, seguramente en el siguiente capi, pero tampoco te hagas muchas ilusiones que este relato es Jate.

**Mira1551,** gracias por tu comentario, no tardará en ser declaradamente (y descaradamente) Jate, pero antes de que huyas (xDDD) debo decir que nunca pinto el mundo color de rosa en mis relatos (sé que está un poco en clave, pero no quiero adelantar mucho).

**Blazen Stewie Divny**, muchas gracias, de verdad. Mis lectoras habituales ya son un cuadro curioso (os quiero chicas xDDD), pero que me lea alguien que no conoce la serie y que le guste es algo increíble te agradezco mucho el comentario. Intentaré que los capitulos sean mas largos =)+

**Zahira, **vaya creí que nadie esperaría el jate en un relato jate xDDDD Me pasaré por tu otro fic uyuyuy calificación M, seguro que me gusta xDDDD

Ahora lo que tenía que decir, dije que no podría subir hasta mediados de Enero y era cierto, pero me he puesto a escribir durante la noche xDDD así que perdón si este capítulo no cumple las espectativas, pero se ha escrito no solo por la noche si no también teniendo la gripe xDDDD así que si es muy malo me lo decis, no importa ñ_ñ. Lo he leído varias veces y creo que está decente, pero bueno...

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON LOST... (jejej no pude resistirlo)_

_Los tres, Eko, Sawyer y Kate, subieron a cubierta para encontrar a la tripulación golpeando y escupiendo sobre el prisionero completamente desnudo y humillado e inerte en el suelo. Sawyer lanzó una maldición e iba a detenerlos cuando uno de sus hombres, al que poco recordaba, se interpuso entre los golpes y el cuerpo del prisionero. Venía en este barco, recordó el capitán._

_-Por favor, parad. -Rogó y la tripulación comenzó a abuchearlo._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6. COBARDE.**

-Bernard... estáis vivo. -Murmuró incoherente el prisionero, con la voz ronca y débil.

-Sí, lo estoy, señor.

-Te... tenéis que vol... volver con Rose. Os ama.

-Volveremos juntos, Jack.

-Decidle a mi madre... decidle que siento no haberle dado un nieto y... decidle a mi padre... que-que siento no ser el hijo que deseaba.

-No seáis estúpido, Jack. No tenéis nada que lamentar y no soy mensajero, así que si queréis que sepan esas cosas, vos se las diréis.

-Os quiero, Bernard, fuisteis un padre para mí.

Bernard tuvo que esforzarse mucho para oír a Jack entre los gritos y murmullos de los hombres del capitán. Jack cerró los ojos tras ello y no volvió a abrirlos. Bernard sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, Jack seguía respirando, pero era una respiración irregular y sin atención médica... Bernard comenzó a rezar por el alma del hombre en sus brazos, bajo los insultos varios de la tripulación.

-Parad esto, James. -Pidió Eko.

-No me llaméis James.

-Paradlo.

-¿Por qué, Eko? ¿Por qué os importa tanto?

-Conocéis mi don, puedo ver la bondad que se esconde en las personas. Puedo ver que vuestra alma alberga bondad, esa que tanto tratáis de ocultar. Veo a vuestra tripulación, son almas malditas y llenas de odio y rencor, mas vos no sois así. Podéis salvar vuestra alma. -Dijo Eko y Sawyer lanzó un suspiro frustrado.

-¡Parad! -Gritó Sawyer. -¿¡Desde cuando se desobedecen mis órdenes! ¿Quién demonios es el responsable?- Gritó muy enfadado. Al menos esto serviría para no recibir otro sermón sobre el don de Eko, al cual ni siquiera tenía fe. Salvar mi alma, pensó, menuda sandez.

-Pero, capitán...

-¿Sois vos el responsable?

-No, no, señor.

-Está bien, cada uno que vuelva a sus tareas, no quiero ver a nadie aquí parado.

Cuando todos se marcharon, Sawyer pudo tener una mejor visión del prisionero, en brazos de aquel hombre que claramente desobedecía su orden de volver a las tareas, pero no podía recriminárselo, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Hey, vos!

-Capitán. -Dijo sin entusiasmo.

-Volved a vuestras tareas.

-Acabo de perder a un hijo. -Dijo con tristeza. Sawyer se mordió el labio nervioso e inconscientemente miró a Eko. ¿Por qué demonios habían abordado ese estúpido carguero?

-¿Estáis seguro de que está muerto? -Preguntó el reverendo.

-Si no lo está poco le queda, vos os encargaréis de ello. -Dijo desafiante mirando a Sawyer.

-Será mejor llevarlo abajo, capitán. -Murmuró Eko en voz baja y Sawyer le envió una mirada fulminante. -Tal vez aún podamos hacer algo por él.

-¿Y si no me interesa hacer algo por él?

-¡Sawyer! -Recriminó Kate y sintió un profundo alivio de que él no parecía haberse dado cuenta porque un hombre se acercó a él en ese momento.

-Señor, soy Richard Alpert consejero del rey. -Se presentó. -Me envía para ofreceros un trato.

-Podéis decirle que se vaya al infierno.

-Creo que al menos deberíais escucharme. -Dijo y Sawyer asintió. -Quiere que trabajéis para él, a cambio retirará la orden de busca y captura que se cierne sobre vos.

-¿Trabajar en qué?

-En lo que hacéis. Ser pirata, espiar y robar a nuestros enemigos.

El capitán fingió meditarlo. -No me interesa.

-Es una lástima, Ford. -Fingió lamento. -Eso significa que he sido apresado por un pirata y, permitidme que lo diga, creo que Inglaterra no lo verá con buenos ojos.

Jack entraba y salía de la consciencia, notando el suave balanceo en los brazos de Bernard. Había ido a buscar la honra de su padre y ahora había sido humillado y despojado de su dignidad. Era una vergüenza, merecía morir. Su vida pasaba ante sus ojos en pequeños flashes y ahora se daba cuenta de lo patética que había sido su vida, tal y como su padre le dijo.

_FLASHBACK_

_-¡Padre! ¡Padre! -Corrió Jack entusiasmado con una pequeña rana en las manos._

_-¡No veis que estoy ocupado!_

_Jack se detuvo en seco con los ojos ardientes de lágrimas. Su padre siempre lo había tratado como a cualquier adulto, a pesar de que sólo era un niño. Jack comenzó a gimotear ganándose una bofetada de su padre. Corrió a refugiarse en las faldas de su madre, pero estaba demasiado ocupada atendiendo a sus invitadas como cada tarde._

_-¿Que te ocurre, Jack? -Preguntó Rose preocupada viendo al niño tan perdido._

_-Pa... padre... -gimoteó Jack señalándose la cara._

_-¡Oh Dios! -Exhaló al ver el hematoma que comenzaba a formarse. -Ven, cielo. Vamos a lavarte la carita y las manos. Rose elevó al niño en sus brazos, a pesar de que los Duques se lo habían prohibido. "No queremos que nuestro hijo se vuelva débil o afeminado, Rose" Recordó con amargura. No entendía por qué Dios la había castigado a ella sin el don de concebir niños y no a la Duquesa a pesar de ser una madre horrible. También le había advertido que debía dirigirse a Jack más formalmente. Por el amor de Dios, pensó Rose el día que se lo ordenaron, sólo es un niño._

_-Te quiero mucho, Rose. -Dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y enrollando sus pequeñas piernas alrededor de su cintura._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Llevaron a Jack a la enfermería y lo taparon con una manta para guardar algo de su dignidad. Bernard se mantenía a su lado en todo momento. Para ser honestos, Bernard nunca había visto a Jack más que como el mocoso que le robaba el tiempo a su mujer y, más tarde, como el consentido hijo de los duques de Bedford, no fue hasta ahora en que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería a ese chico. Siempre le había envidiado por el cariño que su mujer le tenía y se sentía furioso por no poder darle un hijo a Rose. Abandonó sus pensamientos cuando Jack gimió e intentó abrir los ojos, uno de ellos se estaba volviendo a un color violeta bastante preocupante.

-Tranquilo, Señor. -Murmuró Bernard. -Tomadlo con calma.

-Creímos... que... que habíais muerto. -Balbuceó. -Rose nunca perdió la esperanza.

-Me rendí en el abordaje. -Dijo con cierta tristeza.

-Hicisteis lo que todo hombre cuerdo haría. -Murmuró con cierta ironía al comprobar que él había hecho justo lo contrario. -Tenéis que volver con Rose. -Su voz se desvaneció por completo al sentir la garganta demasiado seca.

-Aquí tenéis. -Eko le entregó una botella de agua. Al intentar alcanzarla, Jack se percató de que su brazo no tenía intención de obedecer. Eko colocó la botella en sus labios y él bebió con vigor, consiguiendo casi atragantarse.

Nadie habló en un rato y los párpados de Jack fueron poco a poco cerrándose. Estaba agotado, desnutrido, deshidratado y dolorido y tal vez por ello no percibió los suaves dedos de Kate caminando por su brazo sano confortablemente. Cuando volvió a despertar, no vio a nadie en el cuarto, estaba solo. Trató de incorporarse, pero fracaso miserablemente. También intentó gritar para que alguien fuera a atenderle, pero de nuevo su voz desapareció. Se percató de que había sido vestido con una camisa beige y unos pantalones marrones bastante gastados.

La puerta se abrió de repente y un hombre más o menos de su edad entró por la puerta.

-¿Cómo os encontráis? -Preguntó.

Jack lo miró con desconfianza y no respondió. El hombre río ligeramente entre dientes ante su desconfianza.

-Perdonad, no me he presentado. -Dijo. -Me llamo Ethan, soy el médico. -Jack de nuevo no contestó. - Os he vendado el brazo. -Dijo Ethan tratando de ganar su confianza. Jack miró el cabestrillo improvisado, pero siguió sin decir palabra. -De acuerdo, no es necesario hablar. Perdonad el comportamiento de la tripulación, están algo nerviosos.

-¿Dónde está Bernard?

-Vaya, os decidisteis a hablar. No os preocupéis, está al cargo de sus tareas. -Comentó mientras le hacía algunas pruebas. -Supongo que tendréis hambre. -Jack asintió suavemente. -Bien, veré que puedo hacer.

Ethan se marchó y Jack volvió a quedar solo durante otro par de horas. Después entró en la enfermería improvisada la misma mujer que había visto antes, acompañada de otra mujer que no había visto nunca. Jack se fijó en como sus rizos caía por sus mejillas y su cuello, desbordándose en sus hombros. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban fijamente.

-Mi nombre es Kate. -Dijo la mujer.

-Jack.

-Soy Nadia. -Se presentó la otra, acercándole un vaso con agua.

-Debéis ser la esposa de Sir Sayid. -Comenzó a beber despacio, escaldado de la última vez que casi se ahogó.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Me habló de vos. -Aclaró y vio como una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de su rostro. -Y vos, -se dirigió a Kate, -¿Cómo llegasteis a este navío?

-Fui capturada mientras navegaba por aguas inglesas. -Explicó con simpleza. -Huía de mi casa para evitar contraer matrimonio. -Añadió un momento después. -¿Cuál es vuestra historia?

-Oh. -Jack dudó, mas decidió ser sincero. -Vine aquí porque soy un cobarde.

-No me parece cobardía ir en busca de un pirata.

-Fui en busca de un pirata para huir de una mujer.

-Sin duda, sois cobarde. -Bromeó.

-Os lo dije. -Continuó con la gracia. -Así que vos huís de un hombre y yo de una mujer.

-¿Qué tiene esa mujer que os asusta tanto, Jack?

-Es una larga historia. -Kate hubiera insistido en cualquier caso, mas ese "es una larga historia" había sonado curiosamente claro como un "no quiero hablar de ello".

-He oído que este navío es de vuestro padre.

-Lo es, o lo era, aun no lo tengo muy claro.

-¿No vinisteis por él?

-No, es una buena excusa, pero no.

Kate no sabía en qué momento Nadia se había marchado, pero estaba inmensamente agradecida por estos minutos a solas. Sólo al mirarlo estaba sintiendo lo que sintió cuando Sawyer la tocó. Esa mezcla de nervios y emoción, de miedo y cosquilleo placentero. Y deseaba que él la tocara como el capitán había hecho, lo deseaba tanto. Maldito seas, capitán, pensó, sois el culpable de esto. Él había despertado en ella lo que tanto tiempo estuvo bloqueando por ser impuro y pecaminoso. Jamás se dejó ver en compañía de un varón, jamás se mantuvo a solas con un hombre. Tantos rumores sobre su pureza se cernían sobre su familia.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kate tenía la edad ideal para encontrar un buen partido, dieciséis años y sus padres no perdieron ocasión. Sir Kevin era un caballero de la Guardia Real, tan sólo diez años mayor que ella y aun si casar. Esa tarde iban a cerrar el trato con su familia. Pagarían por el enlace dos feudos pequeños y varios animales de ganado, era un precio relativamente bajo, todo pues, era perfecto._

_-Katherine, ¿estás lista?_

_-En un minuto, Madre. -Anunció._

_En más o menos ese tiempo, salió de la habitación con un vestido ligero y blanco. Los cabellos en una melena desordenada, bien lucida y un ligero, muy ligero toque de polvos en las mejillas._

_-¡Katherine! -Regañó Diane. -¿Dónde está el corsé? ¿Por qué no lo llevas puesto?_

_-Madre, no puedo respirar con él._

_-Vas a conocer a tu futuro esposo, el trato no está cerrado, tienes que dar buena imagen._

_Tras varios argumentos sin salida, se vistió con la ajustada prenda. Llegaron pronto a la fortaleza de Sir Kevin quien los esperaba en compañía de sus padres, Condes de Cavan. La mansión era amplia y elegante, muy al contrario que la suya, pequeña y vacía, pero válida para guardar las apariencias._

_-Madame. -Saludó Sir Kevin con una reverencia. -Lord. Vuestra visita me halaga._

_-El placer es de nuestra familia, Sir Kevin. -Aduló Diane. -Os presento a nuestra hija: Katherine. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

_-Mis más sinceros halagos, Katherine._

_-Me llamo Kate._

_-¡Katherine! No seáis descortés._

_-Oh, no importa, Madame. -Disculpó el caballero. -Mis padres esperan en el salón, ¿queréis acompañarlos mientras Kate y yo nos conocemos en otro salón? _

_-Por supuesto, será un placer._

_Kate acompañó a Sir Kevin por los largos pasillos de la mansión hasta un enorme dormitorio. Él la invitó a sentarse y Kate podía sentir su mirada arriba y abajo. Nunca había estado sola en presencia de un desconocido y se sentía muy nerviosa. Sir Kevin volvió a revisarla una vez más y después habló._

_-Podéis relajaros, Kate. -Dijo sentándose a su lado y colocando casualmente una mano en sus rodillas jugando con la falda del vestido. Kate se apartó instintivamente y él sonrió. -Kate, pronto seréis mi esposa, no tenéis que recataros._

_-¿Qué queréis decir?_

_-¿No sabéis en qué consiste el matrimonio?_

_-Sí, dos personas se casan, tienen hijos..._

_-¿Sabéis el proceso? -Preguntó y Kate negó despacio. Apenas había salido de los terrenos de su familia y su madre nunca quiso hablar con ella de esos temas a los que llamaba "impuros". _

_-Tal vez debería darte una pequeña explicación, ¿queréis? -Sir Kevin no dio tiempo a respuestas llevando una mano bajo sus enaguas. Kate gritó asustada y rompió a llorar. No conocía exactamente el motivo de su pánico, sólo sabía que aquello no estaba bien, se lo había dicho su madre. La sensación fue extraña, de intrusión, y caería el cielo antes de que Kate le dejara hacerlo de nuevo._

_-¡No me toquéis!_

_-No debéis asustaros._

_-¡No me toquéis! -Repitió, saliendo de la habitación a prisa, buscando la seguridad de su madre. Diane la vio venir asustada y con el rostro manchado por las lágrimas. -Madre, -pidió llorando, -quiero volver a casa._

_-Katherine, vamos a cerrar vuestro matrimonio, te quedarás aquí con Sir Kevin._

_-¡No! ¡No! Yo me voy a casa._

_-Te quedas. -Ordenó firmemente._

_-Madre, me ha tocado._

_-Será vuestro esposo. _

_-No quiero casarme con él._

_Los condes de Cavan presenciaron la escena con la ofensa pura en sus rostros. -¿Cómo os atrevéis? -Preguntó la condesa. -Mi hijo es un hombre decente, caballero de la Guardia Real, ¿cómo despreciáis el matrimonio con él?_

_-Condesa, está nerviosa, es un paso grande. -Trató de disculparse Diane._

_-Hay muchas pretendientas, Diane. -Dijo desdeñosamente con superioridad. -El trato queda anulado._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

Buahhh lo odio! odio terminar con un flashback, pero ahí murió mi inspiración.


	6. El naufragio

_ Jo jo jo he vuelto! Sí, nunca me he ido, pero por fin me he recuperado de la maldita gripe y me siento otra vez como nueva. Ahora voy a poder retomar la lectura de las historias que estaba siguiendo y además continuar escribiendo en plenas capacidades mentales (bueno, dentro de lo posible xDD). Un par de cosillas que quiero aclarar:_

_**Saruto,** te repito que leo tu fic porque me gusta y me entretiene así que para mí no es ningún esfuerzo y desde luego no quiero que te sientas "obligada" a leer este si no te gusta. Por otra parte y más importante (sí sí)... ¡no te metas con jack en mi fic! JUM xDDDD Además no hay nada que me guste más que Jack haciendo pucheritos, si llegas a leer alguna otra historia mía te darás cuenta (hablando de eso, pido por favor a las skates [y todo el mundo] que lean la nota al final del relato, por favor^^)_

_Nieves, aquí tienes tu jacket, pero te advertí que no pidieras demasiado, que esto es un relato jate._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7. EL NAUFRAGIO**

Kate se alisó la saya con cuidado y se acercó más a Jack. Había caído en un sueño superfluo minutos antes. El impulso de tocarlo era extraordinariamente fuerte. Acarició muy ligeramente una de las heridas que rompían la piel de su frente. Él se revolvió un poco, mas no despertó. Parecía estar teniendo un mal sueño, murmuraba incoherencias y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro; las manos cerradas en un puño y un profundo surco de preocupación, o dolor, en la frente. De repente despertó frenéticamente con una mirada de pánico en sus ojos.

-¿Dónde...? -Trató de preguntar, sin aliento.

-Tranquilizaos, estáis aquí, estáis a salvo. -Balbuceó Kate acariciándolo el brazo arriba y abajo.

-¿Kate?

-Sí, sí, soy yo.

Jack parecía relajarse, mas aun así, Kate mantuvo su mano en movimiento por la longitud de su brazo. -Tengo algo para vos. -Dijo. -El Señor Eko ha traído algo de comer, ¿tenéis hambre? -Jack apenas podía hablar, así que simplemente asintió. -No sé exactamente que es. -Advirtió.

-¿Habéis comido vos? -No comería ante ella si su estómago estaba vacío.

-Sí, no os preocupéis.

-Kate...

-De verdad, Jack, he comido.

Jack asintió despacio e intentó incorporarse, al momento los brazos de Kate le servían de apoyo enrollándose a su alrededor. No sabía el motivo por el cual sólo tocarlo la ponía tan nerviosa, no eran nervios incómodos era... deseo. Quería tocar y quería que la tocara y se sentía realmente mal por ello, quería bloquear sus pensamientos. No tenía ni idea de por qué tenía que actuar como un monje, negándose el placer físico, simplemente sabía que los monjes no seguían su propia ley y ella no quería seguirla. Acercó el plato de comida y se lo entregó, sus manos se rozaron y él sonrió. Kate juraría que su corazón dejó de latir un instante.

-Jack...

-¿Mmm? -Murmuró con la boca llena de comida.

-¿La amáis?

-¿Qué?

-A la mujer de la que huís, ¿la amáis?

Él no respondió al instante. -No lo sé. -Dijo al fin. Abrió la boca para añadir algo más, pero no lo hizo. Así que Kate continuó.

-¿Cómo es?

-Es inteligente, mi madre piensa que demasiado, es hermosa, tiene excelente reputación...

-Es perfecta. -Finalizó Kate sonriendo. -¿Por qué huís de ella?

-Porque soy un cobarde, ya os lo dije.

-Eso no es una respuesta. ¿Por qué creéis que sois cobarde?

-Tengo miedo de que mi madre tenga razón. Que Juliet sea demasiado inteligente.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Vamos, Jack. Bésame. -Rogó Juliet._

_-¿No te preocupa tu honra?_

_-¡Jack! -Recriminó con cierto tono de burla. -Me tienes en la cama medio desnuda, ¿y me preguntas por mi honra? Mi honra estará bien, gracias por preguntar._

_-Juliet quiero estar contigo, pero..._

_-Pero has hablado con tu madre. -Asumió y Jack asintió con tristeza. -Estábamos bien, Jack hasta que ella ha aparecido, huyamos juntos._

_-No voy a huir, Jules. -Discutió con terquedad. _

_Juliet sonrió con cariño. -Ya lo sé, Jack. Lo sé._

_-Esto está mal... se supone... se supone que no debemos hacer esto hasta..._

_-Sí, Jack, hasta que nos casemos, lo se. Pero, ¿sabes qué? -Preguntó acercándose a él y cogiendo las solapas de su camisa. Jack tragó con nerviosismo y negó con la cabeza. Juliet lo besó ligeramente bromeando con sus labios en los suyos. -Pues... -comenzó seductoramente, -pues tenemos un problema, Jack..._

_-¿Mmm? -Fue el único sonido que pudo emitir con Juliet besándolo una y otra vez._

_-Porque tu madre no va a dejar que nos casemos y yo no voy a renunciar a ti. -Dijo sensualmente.-Así que o hacemos esto como hemos hecho estos últimos meses, de incógnito, o huimos juntos._

_Esa declaración debió bastar a Jack, mas no quedaba convencido. Su madre era una mujer sabia, su madre sabía leer a las personas como un libro abierto. Juliet, era cierto, podía ser muy convincente, lo que traducido al idioma Margo Shephard, significaba ser muy "manipuladora". El título de Duquesa de Bedford, era muy codiciado por las familias nobles de toda Europa y por más que lo intentara, no dudaba que Juliet también buscara ese título como el resto. Pero se sentía tan bien con ella, lo hacía sentir tan querido a pesar de que ninguno pronunció jamás esas dos palabras que tanto dicen los amantes..._

_Tenía que huir. Tenía que huir porque su relación con Juliet nunca sería aprobada y sabía Dios que Jack no hacía nada sin el permiso y aprobación de sus padres. Era triste, lo sabía, mas era así y así sería. Y Jack tenía miedo, miedo a enamorarse, a que fuera demasiado. A que todo se acumulara y no hubiera vuelta atrás. Jack tenía miedo a que un día Juliet le hiciera perder la aprobación de su padre._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

-¿Y yo sería buena para vuestra madre, Jack? -Preguntó Kate, en un tono altamente insinuante.

-A ver... -Fingió meditar, sintiéndose en un estado de ánimo extrañamente agradable. -Sois hermosa, sois joven, pero no en exceso, sois inteligente... umm... no, definitivamente, no.

-Es una lástima. -Pretendía ser una broma, pero salió serio. -¿Y si finjo ser una necia?

-Oh, mi madre os descubriría.

-¿Sería realmente tan malo? Que lo descubriera, digo.

-Sería horrible. -Susurró peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

-Jack... -Pronunció temblorosa.

-Kate. -Dijo más firme, inclinándose sobre sus labios y apretándolos suave, pero firmemente.

Kate no se apartó, sabía que debía, pero no se apartó. Era una sensación tan increíble. De pronto notó su lengua lamiendo sus labios y se sintió ansiosa, como el día en que conoció a Sir Kevin, pero esta vez no podía pararlo, no quería. Abrió su boca tentativamente, sin saber cual sería el siguiente paso hasta que notó su lengua enredándose en la suya.

El beso finalizó cuando ambos necesitaron buscar aire que entrara en sus pulmones. La horrible sensación de culpabilidad se cernió sobre Kate. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Era un desconocido. Su reputación, su pureza habían sido mancilladas. Era una estúpida y una débil que se dejó tentar por el diablo.

-No podemos. -Dijo con las lágrimas quemando en sus ojos deseosas de caer.

-Kate, por favor, no llores... no volveré a hacerlo, no volveré a acercarme a ti. -Rogó con asfixia, ¿cómo podía haberla besado sin pedir consentimiento? ¿Y si él no vio bien sus señales?

Pero por alguna razón aquello no hizo más que acentuar el llanto de Kate. "No volveré a hacerlo". Ella quería hacerlo, ella quería besarlo y no sentir remordimientos, ¿cómo podía ser tan malo algo que se sentía tan bien?

-Jack, no entiendo por qué es pecado.- Se sentía avergonzada y estúpida. Jack la atrajo hacia sí con torpeza por su brazo vendado y le susurró muy cerca del oído.

-Que Dios perdone mis palabras, pero Kate, no pienso que sea pecado. -Susurró. -No voy a presionaros y desde luego no haré nada más con vos.

-Jack, no soy estúpida, no hace falta que habléis en clave como si fuerais un mártir. -Reprochó ofendida. -¿Creéis que no sé a qué os referís con "nada más"? Soy virgen no estúpida.

Era tal la ofensa en su voz que Jack no pudo evitar encontrarla adorable. -Sé que no sois estúpida, y ahora también sé que sois virgen. -Bromeó ganándose un manotazo en el hombro sano. Ella rió y no encontró razón alguna para estar ofendida. Se abrazó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Esto es extraño.

-¿Qué es extraño?

-Me habéis besado.

-Vos a mí también. -Replicó a la defensiva. Kate rió entre dientes y trató de explicarse.

-No lo digo porque os hayáis aprovechado de mí. -Trató de explicar. -Lo extraño es que me ha gustado.

-¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?

-Nunca había besado a un hombre en los labios. -Dijo y él pareció comprender su temor. -Se supone que debo estar arrepentida.

-¿Lo estáis?

-No lo sé.

-Yo no lo estoy.

-Vos sois un hombre. -Repuso con simpleza. -No tenéis por qué estar arrepentido.

-¿Y vos sí?

-Supongo. Eso es lo que me han contado.

-Podéis olvidarlo si vais a crucificaros vos misma.

-No quiero olvidarlo, esa es mi cruz.

-¿Queréis que vuelva a hacerlo para despejar dudas? -Preguntó pícaramente valiéndose de otro manotazo burlón. Pero tras las bromas la incertidumbre entre el sí y el no se hizo paso y Kate se encontró así misma inclinándose sobre sus labios. Fue un beso mucho más casto que el primero, sin lenguas de por medio. -Oye. -Murmuró Jack con dulzura. -¿Estás bien?

-Estamos en un barco pirata y estoy besando a un desconocido... no, creo que no estoy bien. -Dijo, mas aún así sonreía. Él también sonrió acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Efectivamente, era extraño. De pronto, como un rayo en plena calma, cruzó por su memoria la promesa que le hizo al capitán. "Mañana estaré lista para vos". -Maldita sea... -Murmuró en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que Jack no la oyera.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó preocupado.

-No es nada.

-¿Estáis segura?

-Jack, por favor, no es nada. -Repitió tratando de ahogar las lágrimas presentes en su voz.

-Kate...

-¿¡Podéis dejar de actuar como si os importara!

-¿Qué? -Jack parecía tan confuso como lo estaba. ¿A que venía tan drástico cambio de humor? Tal vez la había asustado. En realidad eran desconocidos en un barco tomado por piratas, no era el momento de pasiones o romances, era el momento de llamar a la cordura y pensar como escapar de ahí.

-¿Señor?

-Bernard, pasad.

-Os traigo algunas ropas limpias.

-Gracias, sois muy amable.

-Hola Kate. -saludó y ella le dio una inclinación leve de cabeza. -El capitán os buscaba.

-Pues que siga buscando.

-Kate...

-De acuerdo, gracias Bernard.

Cuando Kate se hubo marchado, Jack comenzó a vestirse con las nuevas prendas que debían ser de Bernard porque le estaban bastante grandes. -Bernard, ¿puedo haceros una pregunta?

-Faltaría más, señor.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Ya os lo dije me rendí en el abordaje.

-No, me refiero a, ¿cuáles son vuestras tareas?

-Ah, pues limpio la bodega y la cubierta.

Jack asintió con la cabeza. No sabía por qué, mas espera algún cargo de mayor responsabilidad, tal vez fuera porque Bernard era el hombre de confianza de su padre. Terminó de vestirse y miró a Bernard, se movía inquieto por el camarote. -¿Hay algo que os preocupa? –Preguntó Jack, tanteándole.

-No, señor. Es sólo que… se oyen rumores.

-¿Rumores?

-Sí, la tripulación dice que vamos a atracar en una pequeña isla cerca de las costas de México.

-¿Y qué os inquieta?

-No es inquietud, Jack. –Corrigió Bernard. Aun estaba aturdido por poder mantener una conversación con Jack sin ser objeto de riña con su madre. –Es incertidumbre. ¿Qué buscan allí? ¿Qué harán con nosotros? ¿Con vos?

-Ciertamente no lo sé. –Dijo con gesto profundo de pensamiento. –Sir Sayid dijo que el rey vendría en su búsqueda. Tal vez tengamos una oportunidad entonces.

-Se avecina tormenta, Señor. –Dijo después de unos segundos en silencio. Jack lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿era aquello una metáfora de lo que aguardaba el destino? Bernard pareció leer sus pensamientos, lo que podría traducirse en muchos años de servidumbre a este hombre y respondió a la pregunta no formulada. –Literalmente, señor, se avecina tormenta. El cielo y el mar se tornaron negros esta tarde y la bravura del viento ha hecho tambalearse el mástil. –Aclaró. –Suerte que este navío fue construido con la mejor madera nórdica.

Mas madera nórdica no, el barco comenzó a balancease con la furia antigua de Poseidón. El mar se tornó más negro que nunca y las olas bravas arremetían contra el casco del Fortuna y no tardó en reducirlo a poco más que tablones rotos de madera.

* * *

_Como decía a las skates (lo he puesto abajo para no hacer eterna la nota de arriba) y a todos, porque todas las opiniones me interesan. Estoy preparando otra historia, aunque no estoy trabajando en ella aun, le estoy dando vueltas; en fin, que en la versión primera que hice hace tiempo Sawyer no estaba incluído, a raíz de los hechos acontecidos últimamente he probado a incluirlo y me gusta el resultado (que de momento no es mucho), pero solo me falla una cosa y es lo siguiente: en la historia necesito que Kate y Sawyer sean pareja estable (lo que hace la gripe xDDD), pero estable, estable de vivir juntos y quererse mucho mucho (sí, sí, con Sawyer, leñe, deja de preguntarte si has leído mal xDDD).No sé si __soy yo, pero se me hacer muy raro (pero raro de narices) casarlos, no sé, no los veo, por eso pregunto, **¿cómo os gusta más la pareja: casados o no?** Pregunto a las skates porque son las que (supongo) están hartas de ver a estos dos como pareja de cualquier forma._


	7. Una isla en el mar

_(inmensa) nota de autor: esto no es un relato histórico, de época sí, pero no histórico, por eso pido perdón si algunos detalles no corresponden con la realidad. Segundo no estoy ni a favor ni en contra de lo que ocurriera hace 500 años y mucho menos pretendo expresarlo en un fanfic (lo digo por alguna menció a las colonias y los colonizadores)_. _Siento, especialmente por **Zahira**, no seguir con la temática del último capítulo, hace unos días que no estoy para escribir romance [cosas de desengaños =( ]_, _pero tranquila porque lo retomaré (vaya si lo retomaré), pero ahora mismo no me sale del alma y además necesitaba un capítulo un poco más aventurero.  
_

_En cuanto a la otra historia (gracias por responder, chicas), **Nieves**, no hay mucho (nada) que contar de momento, eso sí, aviso que no es una historia Jate ni tengo intención de que lo sea, es un pequeño capricho que tengo. Eso sí la historia gira en torno a Jack. Tampoco creo que se skate, no se centra precisamente en el amor, pero si hay que inclinar la balanza supongo que es más skate (dentro de lo posible) que jate, sin embargo, creo que gustará más a las jates (a no ser que tengas un odio irremediable hacia Sawyer) que a las skates, o a las dos o a ninguna, no lo sé porque no he visto nada parecido._

_**Mira1551,** me alegra que te haya gustado. Puede que no te parezca Jack, no importa, he leído tantos relatos y cada cual lo pinta de una manera que ya no sé exactamente como era Jack, cada cual tiene su visión, es normal. Intento que no me quede muy diferente, pero es inevitable. Si te sirve de consuelo, no tengo ninguna intención de divorciarlos si los caso._

_**Zahira, **que no te de un patatús, creéme la historia no puede ser jate, pero no voy a seguir adelantando porque apenas tengo dos líneas escritas. En cuanto a esta, me alegra que te gustará el primer beso, esperó poder escribir muchos más._

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 8. Una isla en el mar.**  
_

Cuando Sawyer despertó entreabriendo sólo un poco los ojos, aturdido y cegado por el sol, sintió una extraña sensación de estabilidad y una calidez poco propia de la mar. No fue hasta que percibió que estaba en Tierra que bruscamente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. El gran océano se extendía antes sus pupilas que imitaban el color azulado del mar durante el día. Y es que era de día, se dio cuenta. Miró alrededor y se encontró rodeado de listones rotos de madera.

-¿Estáis bien? –La voz fue un susurro, mas Sawyer sabía de quién era.

-¿Lo estáis vos? –Preguntó a Eko, aunque no le importaba realmente y no esperó respuesta. -¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Naufragamos. –Dijo con quietud. –La mayoría ha muerto.

-¿Quiénes no?

-De la tripulación no he visto a nadie con vida, capitán. –Respondió con la misma quietud. –Pero a varios prisioneros sí.

-Kate… la pecosa… ¿ella está…?

-Está bien, James. Todos están al otro lado de la playa, han encendido una hoguera con el ron que llegó hasta la costa.

-Iré en un rato, gracias.

En realidad, Sawyer no conocía razón alguna para ir tras Eko. Según parecía la tripulación no había sobrevivido, por tanto lo habían hecho los prisioneros y algo le decía que no iba a ser bien recibido entre ellos. De cualquier forma, no iba a llegar muy lejos él solo, al menos hasta que supiera dónde demonios estaba. Caminó unos pasos tentativos hasta que vio las primeras figuras aparecer a lo lejos. Podía reconocer a Eko en la distancia, murmurando frente a una gran pila de cadáveres, el hombre era sin duda inconfundible, también podía ver al tal Sayid Jarrah junto a su esposa y la pecosa. Al prisionero que mantenían en la enfermería, nunca le preguntó su nombre, se dio cuenta, pero al menos sabía que era el hijo de ese maldito Duque de Bedford. Richard Alpert también estaba con ellos y no pudo reprimir una mueca al verlo, hubiera preferido evitar su presencia. Al acercarse un poco, vio a Bernard, al menos creía recordar que era su nombre, junto a Eko. Y en el centro de todo, esa gran hoguera con el alcohol –maldita sea, con lo que él daría ahora por un trago- y los listones secos que habían quedado del barco.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él cuando lo vieron acercarse. Eko fue el primero en acercarse a su encuentro y parecía hacer de mediador entre ellos. Sin embargo, por muy buenas que sus acciones fueron no pudo detener el ataque airado que vino por sorpresa.

-¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a venir aquí? –Gritó el hombre. Sayid, se dijo, era Sayid. –Después de lo que me hicisteis a mí y a mi esposa y al resto de nosotros y de los que no han sobrevivido. ¡Vuestro cuerpo debería estar ardiendo en esa hoguera! –Gritó furioso, golpeándolo en la cara y el pecho.

Sawyer desde el suelo trató de defenderse, pero en cambio, no puso el empeño necesario o no tuvo las fuerzas para ello.

-¡Parad, Sayid! –Gritó el que había identificado como el hijo del maldito Duque de Bedford, maldito. -¡No somos bestias! –Exclamó tratando de separarlo de –al menos antes- capitán.

-¡Lo diréis por vos! –Replicó Sayid con ira.

-¿Queréis que vuestra esposa os vea así? ¡Sois caballero!

-Jack, no os impliquéis. –Dijo en voz baja, sonando como una clara amenaza.

Oh, bien, al menos ya sabía el maldito nombre del maldito hijo del maldito Duque de Bedford, se dijo hilarante a sus adentros y aquel pensamiento le hizo soltar una pequeña risa histérica, lo cual pareció enfadar a Sayid… un poco más.

-¿Qué os hace gracia? –Sawyer rió aún más histéricamente.

Sayid lo soltó de mala gana con un suspiro nacido de la frustración, y bruscamente se volvió hacia Nadia y la apartó del resto murmurando lo que parecían maldiciones hacia Sawyer.

Cuando Sayid se levantó, el capitán dejó de reír, como si hubiera recuperado de nuevo el juicio. Abandonó la arena y caminó hacia Eko que había vuelto a colocarse frente a los cadáveres.

-Gracias por vuestra ayuda. –Murmuró Sawyer en su sarcasmo habitual.

-Vos os lo buscasteis, capitán.

-Sí, supongo. –Dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción. -¿Alguna idea de dónde estamos?

-Alguna idea. –Respondió con simpleza sin revelar nada más.

-Es una isla. –Dijo Alpert tras ellos. Sawyer suspiró, la inteligencia de aquel hombre era sin duda cuestionable, "es una isla" repitió burlonamente en sus adentros. No me digas, Alpert. –Por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos antes de naufragar, -continuó, -debemos estar en una de las colonias del Imperio Español, Cuba.

-Genial. –Añadió el hijo del maldito Duque de Bedford, Jack. -¿Alguien habla español?

-Yo. –Dijo Alpert con orgullo. –Mi familia es de origen español, como así lo soy yo.

-Siento interrumpir, -Adquirió la palabra Sawyer, cansado de tanta palabrería inútil, -pero no encuentro razón alguna para que la historia de vuestra familia sea de algún modo interés mío.

-Es una suerte, Ford, pues nadie hablaba con vos y mucho menos os pidió opinión alguna.

-Os creéis poderoso porque besáis el suelo que pisa tu maldito rey, pero os recuerdo que fuera de tierras inglesas poco puede hacer ese idiota por vos.

-Y yo os recuerdo capitán que no sois bien recibido en tierras españolas desde vuestro último arrebato contra su Corona.

-¿Queréis dejar de discutir? –Pidió Kate exasperada. –No estáis ayudando en absoluto.

-Claro, Pecas. –Respondió con una sonrisa burlona y Kate hizo una mueca de desaprobación, lo cual no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Caminaron unos metros tierra adentro cada cual sumido en sus propios asuntos. Kate luchaba por mantener en alto las faldas del vestido rojo mirando con envidia como el de Nadia era más corto –alrededor de los tobillos –y menos pesado. Nadia, por su parte, caminaba muy cerca de Sayid, evitando de alguna manera que saltara sobre Sawyer. Sawyer se deleitaba en el pensamiento de la última botella de ron que bebió la noche antes del naufragio, tan dulce y seco… Richard vigilaba de cerca al capitán, su confianza en aquel hombre no era precisamente mucha. Jack caminaba junto a Sayid, ambos intentando mantener el ritmo de sus compañeros, enviándose algunas miradas furtivas de apoyo el uno al otro. Eko permanecía unos pasos tras Sawyer seguido de cerca por Bernard quien tenía ese gesto lastimero en su rostro que tan poco favor le hacía.

Fueron horas, al menos eso parecieron, antes de cualquier signo de vida humana, mas al fin, a lo lejos, una enorme columna de humo blanco y espeso indicaba que estaban cerca de alguna población. Fue entonces cuando Richard dio un paso adelante, con ese orgullo prepotente que lo caracterizaba, siendo el primero en llegar a aquella pequeña villa. Esperó pacientemente a que el resto se le uniera y emprendió de nuevo la marcha, guiándolos a través de las calles de piedra vacías. No estaban solos, eso seguro, decenas de miradas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, juzgantes y temerosas. Richard llamó a una de las puertas, herméticamente cerradas. Se escucharon varias voces y pasos antes de que la puerta se entreabriera un poco y una mujer preguntara en lengua castellana un brusco "¿qué quieren?" Richard hizo gala de sus dotes con el idioma local y contestó con demasiadas palabras lo que con menor palabrería hubiera tenido mayor efecto. La mujer lo miró de reojo, una mirada escéptica en sus ojos oscuros ante el porte elegante de Alpert.

-Sois español, ¿no es cierto? –Asumió la anciana.

-Sólo de nombre, sirvo a la Corona Inglesa, no tengo simpatía alguna con los españoles y desde luego hablo en nombre de Inglaterra cuando digo que estamos completamente en contra de los métodos adoptados por los colonizadores. –Dijo tratando de ser cauto, evitando en la medida de lo posible el pensamiento dirigido a sus propias colonias. –Hemos naufragado, -continuó, -¿podría decirnos a cuántos días de camino está La Habana?

La anciana seguía mirándolo con desdeño, acto seguido, cerró la puerta en sus narices. Richard ya podía sentir el comentario sarcástico de Sawyer en el aire cuando inmediatamente una voz los llamó desde una de las ventanas.

-Hasta La Habana hay más de una semana de camino en asno. –Afirmó un hombre con un pronunciado acento cubano. –Sé de quien podría guiarles por una onzas de oro.

-Sería de gran ayuda, señor.

-Ahorre la cortesía y márchense de estas tierras. –Replicó. –Al final de la villa, pregunten por Eduardo. Él les guiará.

-Gracias, señor.

El hombre se alejó bruscamente de la ventana sin pronunciar respuesta alguna y Richard no perdió minuto alguno para ponerse en marchar. Al llegar al final de la villa, sorprendentemente silenciosa –probablemente por miedo a los colonizadores –, encontraron a un chico, de unos quince años y el pelo alborotado.

-Disculpad, -Pronunció Richard, -Buscamos a un tal Eduardo.

-Lo tenéis ante vos, señor. –El chico tenía unos modales que distaban mucho de los que habían encontrado en la bienvenida, seguramente, le servían de herramienta para ganarse el favor de los españoles. –Eduardo Montero, para serviros.

-¿Podéis llevarnos a La Habana?

-Por dos onzas de oro.

-Una.

-Una y media.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero al menos dos asnos.

-Es un trato, señor.

-Mi nombre es Richard Alpert. Es un placer hacer negocios con vos.

-Como ya os dije, Eduardo Montero, el place es mío, señor.

Sawyer miró el intercambio de palabras que no comprendía y suspiró. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo.


	8. Camino de La Habana

_Vale, vale yo me hago la loca mientras vosotras llevais a cabo vuestro plan *silbidos*_ ^^

_Supongo que si el otro capítulo os gustó, este os va a gustar un poquito menos a las skates y supongo que a ti tambien Nieves jejeje, pero es lo que hay xDDD_

_Vosotras también sois mis skates favoritas (y las únicas que conozco xDDD) y por supuestísimo Nieves es mi Jacket preferida (sí, también es la única que conozco xDDDD)_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 9. Camino de La Habana.**

El viaje a La Habana duró exactamente nueve días, con sus nueve largas noches. Todos los indicios y antecedentes llevarían a cualquier ser racional a pensar que el camino fue largo e inequívocamente accidentado, mas sorprendería –es más, sorprende –saber que el viaje fue en momentos incluso divertido.

-Jack. –Llamó Kate en su segundo día de viaje.

-Mmm… -murmuró en respuesta.

-¿Creéis que os están buscando?

-No lo sé, supongo. –Dijo él sin dejar de avanzar. –Sólo le dije a una persona cuál era el propósito de mi viaje.

-Si se lo dijiste a Rose, -irrumpió Bernard, -tened por seguro que cielo y tierra están siendo removidos en este momento para encontraros.

-¿Quién es Rose? –Preguntó Kate. A falta de un tema de conversación, este podría distraerla lo suficiente.

-Es mi esposa.

-¡Menos cháchara ahí detrás! –Gritó unos metros por delante su guía. –Caerá pronto la noche, no debemos retrasarnos.

Cuando Richard hubo traducido el mordaz mensaje, Sayid mandó a Eduardo una serie de horribles maldiciones. Decir que estaba hambriento, cansado y adolorido sería el mayor eufemismo del siglo, es por ello que Sir Sayid no se encontraba en su mejor estado de ánimo. Y, por supuesto, no ayudaba el hecho de que la figura de Sawyer se alzará pocos metros ante él.

-Alpert, -aunque no había amenaza en sus intenciones, sí que la hubo en su voz, -pregúntale al muchacho si podemos hacer un descanso. –Irradiaba tal fastidio su voz que Richard no lo dudó un instante antes de preguntar.

-Lo siento, Sir, piensa que este no es lugar seguro. –Contestó segundos más tarde.

-Se va a enterar este de lo que es…

-¡Sayid! –Recriminó Nadia. –Vamos a superar esto, eres un hombre fuerte.

-No, estoy harto. Mis hombres han muerto y yo he sido torturado, ¿alguien puede darme una buena razón por la que lo mantenemos a él con vida? –Dijo señalando directamente a Sawyer. -Al menos podría ir en calidad de prisionero y no de compañero de fatigas. –La rabia que desprendían sus ojos atravesaba el aire como un cuchillo.

Sawyer soltó un bufido, en cuanto llegara a La Habana, él y Eko robarían un barco y dejarían a esos inútiles, sí, eso harían. Estos eran sus pensamientos cuando el cielo volvió a tornarse negro como la noche en que naufragaron y, obligados todos a buscar refugio, tuvieron que adentrarse en una oscura muesca en unas rocas. No era fácil encender un fuego con la lluvia salpicando y las ramas humedecidas, por ello, el calor familiar y humano de los cuerpos propios fue una agradable sensación.

Nadia estaba acurrucada junto a Sayid –cuya ira seguía irradiando –, Kate se encontró en la comodidad del abrazo de Jack quien, a su vez, estaba espalda contra espalda con Bernard. Eduardo y Richard discutían acaloradamente en español sobre como encender un fuego y Sawyer… un momento, ¿dónde diablos estaba Sawyer? Nadie parecía notar su ausencia, en realidad, Sayid la había notado, mas no encontró motivo o excusa para indicarlo al resto. Eko, por supuesto, tenía percepción de su falta, mas entraba en el plan divino que Sawyer se perdiera para encontrarse a sí mismo, se decía.

Y así con la noche cada vez más negra y el estrepitoso sonido de la lluvia en las hojas muertas, cayeron en un sueño apacible.

Por la mañana, Kate fue la primera en despertar, algo aturdida. Registró la oscuridad de la cueva para cerciorarse de que nada había cambiado desde la noche anterior. Se frotó los ojos y se dispuso a levantarse, mas algo se lo impedía. Al comprobar que era aquello, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente y se ruborizó furiosamente al comprobar que seguía recostada junto a Jack y, en menor medida, junto a Bernard. Todos dormían así que no tuvo problema alguno con acurrucarse un poquito más en su pecho. La mañana es realmente fría, se consoló a sí misma. Se alegró profundamente de poder pasar la noche junto a él, muy al contrario de la que hubiera tenido que pasar junto al capitán si el barco no hubiera naufragado. Hablado del capitán, ¿dónde se había metido? Se preguntó Kate. Probablemente se hubiera levantado temprano y huido, ese canalla cobarde. Aunque una vocecita interior le decía que no lo había visto por la noche.

"Jack" susurró para no despertar a nadie más. Él gimió un poco, pero no despertó. "Jack" llamó con un poco más de fuerza y esta vez abrió los ojos. Siguió el mismo ritual que Kate, registrando la cueva con la mirada.

-Buenos días. –Murmuró aún somnoliento. -¿Qué pasa?

Ella sonrió al verlo despertar, mas pronto recuperó la cuestión que la había llevado a despertarlo. –Buenos días, Jack. ¿Visteis anoche a Sawyer?

Él frunció el ceño en confusión, ¿quién diablos era Sawyer? Al ver que el resto dormía plácidamente supuso que debía ser el pirata que robó el barco de su padre y al que Sir Sayid y Richard llamaban "Ford". Intentó recordar si lo vio. Maldita sea, era la última persona en la que se hubiera fijado anoche. –No, -respondió, -creo que no lo vi.

-Debemos ir a buscarlo, tal vez se perdiera.

-¿Qué? Kate, es un pirata y aquí hay varios hombres de La Guardia Real, ¿no es más probable que huyera?

-Sí, sí, lo sé, pero aún así…

-Escucha, cuando el resto se despierte les preguntaremos si lo vieron, pero mientas tanto, lo mejor será permanecer aquí.

-Tengo hambre. –Se quejó ella y su estómago lo afirmó con una serie de ruidos.

Jack se rió un poco ganándose un manotazo en el brazo. De pronto se detuvo horrorizada y Jack tuvo que preguntarle que ocurría. –Kate, ¿qué ocurre?

-¡Dios, lo siento! Olvidé tu brazo, ¿te he herido?

Jack estaba confuso, ni siquiera él recordaba su brazo, ya no le dolía. Era el hecho de que lo había tuteado lo que más confuso lo tenía. Esto estaba llegando muy lejos. En casa el protocolo era tan importante, incluso sus padres mantenían un tratado formal con él. Las únicas personas que habían faltado a esa estúpida norma de sus padres fueron su amigo Mark, Rose y Juliet. Mark y Rose eran muy allegados, los conocía desde siempre. Y Juliet… Juliet era Juliet, no se le puede poner barreras al campo. Sea como fuere, decidió que un trato más informal no podía ser tan malo.

El resto fue despertando las horas siguientes. Nadie había visto a Sawyer la noche anterior. Eko explicó al resto su teoría que lo miraron como si estuviera loco, pero no tenían ninguna intención de luchar contra aquel hombre que, sacerdote o no, podría ganarles en cualquier combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Es un cobarde. –Sentenció Sayid. –No merece la pena gastar un solo pensamiento más por él.

-Sir Sayid tiene razón. –Dijo Richard. –Debemos seguir avanzando mientras el sol brilla.

-¡No podemos abandonarlo! –Gritó Kate. Tanto como odiaba todo lo que ese hombre había hecho, tanto como despreciaba sus oscuras intenciones… sabía que no era un monstruo. Por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión, no podía abandonarlo.

Fue Eduardo quien intervino esta vez. -Yo voy a seguir hasta La Habana. Quien quiera que me siga.

-Jack… -Pidió Kate en tono lastimero.

-De acuerdo. –Aceptó él. –Sayid, dejad un rastro, nos las apañaremos para encontraros.

-¿Estáis loco? No, no voy a permitir que vayáis tras él.

-Yo los acompañaré. –Dijo Eko.

-No me fío de vos. –Replicó Sayid.

-Está bien, Sayid. –Agregó Jack. –Cuidad del resto, Eko y yo buscaremos al pirata.

-¡Voy contigo! –Exclamó Kate.

-Es peligroso.

-¡Sé seguir un rastro!

-Nos las apañaremos.

-¡Esto es idea mía! ¿Y si te pasa algo?

-No me ocurrirá nada.

-Voy a ir. –Sentenció con una mirada que decía no-me-repliques.

-De acuerdo, Eko, Kate y yo iremos tras el pirata.

Bernard parecía que iba a sugerir su compañía también, pero con una rápida negación Jack lo convenció para quedarse. Luego miró a Kate, era terca como una mula. Suspiró, ¿cómo habían llegado a esta situación? Él había ido a recuperar el barco y la honra de su padre, y ahora estaba buscando al pirata que había robado justamente eso para asegurarse de que no estaba herido, y lo hacía junto a una mujer y un reverendo que medía dos metros de altura. La ironía de todo esto era que el barco estaba hecho trizas, había fracasado en su misión, otra vez. Comenzaron su particular viaje en busca de Sawyer. Kate iba en primer lugar tratando de encontrar su rastro, mas la lluvia había cubierto todo de lodo. Jack la seguía de cerca, contemplando cada uno de sus movientos de manera inconsciente. Eko, tras ellos, alzaba sin gracia un gran bastón con el que golpeaba la maleza que apenas entorpecía el paso a los otros dos.

-Deberíamos volver. -Dijo Jack un par de horas más tarde. -No vamos a ser capaces de seguirlos.

-Lo sé, sólo un minuto, creo que he encontrado algo.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Escuchad, -pidió Eko, -yo seguiré buscando, vosotros volved.

-¡Estamos cerca! -Exhaló Kate indignada.

-No os dará tiempo a volver y yo no tengo prisa alguna por llegar a La Habana.

-De acuerdo. -Concedió Kate. -Mas prometedme... quiero vuestra palabra de que cuando lo encontréis, ambos iréis en nuestra búsqueda.

-Os lo prometo, Lady.

-Vamos Jack, volvemos. -Dijo de mala gana. -¿Jack? -Con horror comprobó que Jack no estaba junto a ellos. No era posible, minutos antes estaba justo ahí. -¡Jack! ¿¡Eko, dónde está Jack!

-Salió corriendo mientras discutíamos.

-¿¡Y no dijistéis nada! -Si no midiera dos metros, Kate lo hubiera abofeteado. -¿Hacia dónde fue?

-Vamos, por aquí. -Guió Eko con su quietud habitual.

Sin duda, Kate iba a matar a Jack cuando lo encontrara.


	9. Encontrados

Creíais que os habíais librado de mí... pues no xDDD Ahora que estoy más desahogada con los exámenes intentaré poner al día esta historia y comenzar otras que tengo pendientes. En fin... muchas gracias chicas (y chicos si hay alguno por ahí), espero que disfrutéis con este capítulo, creo que a cierto sector va a gustarle bastante, pero recordad... es jate!

Debo advertir que es una vuelta atrás, es decir, volvemos al punto en el que encuentran la cueva

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Encontrados**

Sawyer vio entonces su oportunidad. La lluvia era recia y tronaba con tal fuerza que casi no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Trató de llamar la atención de Eko para advertirle de su propósito de huída, mas él, muy acomodado en su papel improvisado de guía -a pesar de que Eduardo se mantenía al frente - era incapaz de escuchar sus pequeños y débiles chasquidos. Decidió que podía seguir sin aquel hombre que se hacía llamar sacerdote, cuando todos sabían que hasta hace muy pocos años fue un mercenario en Francia. Fue por eso y no otra cosa que el capitán James Ford lo mantenía junto a él, no era por sus ñoñerías sobre un Dios en el que James no creía, ni por la salvación de su alma, la cual poco o nada le importaba, era el simple hecho de aguantar como gualdaespaldas al que con tan pocos reparos había matado y esclavizado a tantas tribus americanas y africanas, sólo para salvar su propio pellejo. Eso era un pirata y no aquellos mamarrachos como Tom o el resto de tripulación.

James se apartó del resto sin ser notado, refugiándose de la tormenta bajo las raíces de un árbol. La noche era fría y la lluvía rugía en el suelo con dureza, pero a él no le importaba, sólo tenía que llegar a La Habana, robar un barco y huír de tierras españolas. Tal vez pudiera refugiarse unos años en la India o quizá en los pueblos del norte de EEUU. De cualquier forma tendría que encontrar una nueva tripulación.

Cuando la mañana llegó con un brillo especial al posarse los rayos de sol sobre las gotas de lluvia rezagadas, James sintió una profunda paz, una paz que no había sentido en años y entonces... entonces pensó en ella. En sus ojos verdes y su rostro iluminado. En sus sonrisa graciosa y sus manos... y otras partes de su fisiología que debían quedar en su pensamiento. "Maldita sea" murmuró con fastidio, ¿desde cuando una mujer penetraba así en su cabeza? Que era hermosa no era cuestión de duda, era un hecho constatable, mas si sólo fuese su belleza... tantas hermosas doncellas había a este y el otro lado del mar... tantas mujeres dispuestas a prestarse a la candidez propia y natural de sus mirada agua-marina... tantas doncellas y cortesanas más hermosas de lo que con palabras se podría describir se habían rendido ya a sus encantos... mas ella... ella tenía algo, ese algo que tanto describían las novelas de romances, ese algo que nadie supo describir. La deseaba tanto... "¡Maldita sea!" volvió maldecir esta vez más fuerte.

Se despidió de su escondite con gracia y avanzó sus primeros pasos, no había sido muy cómodo su refugio y estaba algo adolorido, mas no podía ni deseaba quejarse. Caminó duranto apenas media hora cuando comenzó a oír voces, lo cual le sorprendió por no ser esperado. Por la posición del sol debían ser más de las nueve y James había calculado que saldría nada más nacer el día, sobre las seis, tal vez más tarde, ¿por qué demonios seguían allí? Tal vez no eran ellos, se dijo justo antes de escuchar la inconfundible voz de Eko disipando toda duda. Se acercó con sigilo y disimulo, todo aquel cuanto pudo y observó a Eko con sus rostro sereno discutiendo con una Kate alterada, muy alterada. A su lado y en silencio, estaba el hijo del maldito duque de Bedford... Jack, se corrigió mentalmente. ¿Dónde estaba el resto? No había rastro de Eduardo, ni del repelente Alpert, tampoco veía a Sayid ni a su esposa.

James trató de llamar la atención de Eko, pero éste seguía discutiendo con Kate... tan bella discutiendo. Una vez más se reprochó el pensamiento y una vez más chasqueó la lengua para llamar a Eko, pero en su lugar fue el hijo del mald... Jack quien se percató de su presencia. Jack avanzó varios pasos, los mismo que Sawyer fue retrocediendo hasta salir a la carrera. Tras de sí escuchaba el sonido de los pasos acelerados de Jack y se preguntó porque ese maldito lo perseguía. ¡Oh, claro! Había robado el maldito barco de su maldito padre. Sinceramente si esperaba una disculpa podía irse al infierno. Su padre era un asqueroso bastardo. No es que Sawyer fuese un ángel, ni mucho menos, pero incluso él tenía más principios que ese duque y su maldito hijo, no conocía a Jack personalmente, pero ya lo decía el refrán que de tal palo... No pudo terminar su pensamiento al tropezar con una raíz.

-¡Maldita hija de...! -Maldijo a la raíz. En pocos segundo la figura de Jack se cernía sobre él. James llevó inconsciente los brazos sobre la cabeza para detener el golpe que previsiblemente debía llegar.

-¿Estáis bien? -Preguntó el hijo del mald... Jack, preguntó Jack.

-De maravilla. -Respondió con sus voz cargada de ironía. No volvieron a hablar durante unos tensos minutos que Sawyer decidió romper. -¿Por qué me sigues?

-Robasteis el barco y la honra de tu padre. -Dijo Jack y James soltó un bufido.

-En cuanto al barco estoy de acuerdo. -Replicó con malicia. -Sobre la honra... no se puede robar lo que no se tiene.

-¿Os atrevéis a cuestionar el honor de mi familia? ¿Vos?

James sólo gruñó mientras se levantaba. No iba a discutir con el mimado hijo del maldito Duque de Bedford, se permitió pensar sin arrepentimiento. Ya podia imaginarlo en su enorme castillo, rodeado de sirvientas, con sus padres -o al menos su madre- amorosos dándole cada capricho, en definitiva el hogar de un duque... todo lo contrario que James tuvo en su infacia, todo lo contrario de lo que James jamás tendrá. "Maldita sea" maldijo por enésima vez ese día, ¿cómo se atrevía a envidiar al maldito hijo del MALDITO DUQUE DE BEDFORD, gritó en su interior con ira. Pronto la ira se volvió dolor al apoyarse sobre su pie herido.

-Os habéis torcido el tobillo. -Afirmó Jack.

-Qué observador... -Replicó con ironía, pensando que aquel hombre se volvía más estúpido por momentos.

-Os ayudaré a volver, apoyaos en mí.

-Vos quisieráis. -Dijo con firmeza. -No voy a volver con ninguno de vosotros.

-Vinimos tras vos porque estábamos procupados. -Dijo con calma.

-Imáginate. -Murmuró para sí.

-Kate notó vuestra falta y... -Decidió no acabar la frase al ver que su rostro se tornaba en ira.

-¡Marchaos! ¡Dejadme en paz!

-No. -Se opuso Jack con fuerza. -Tanto como me gustaría fingir que jamás os conocí. Robastéis la honra de mi familia, me atasteis y humillasteis y lo hicisteis a otras personas inocentes, no dejaré que os salgáis con la vuestra.

-Obligadme, pues. -Dijo en tono bajo, amenzante. Mas Jack negó con la cabeza. -¿No qué?

-Tal vez deberíais hablar con Eko.

-Sí, tal vez. -Dijo y añadió para sí: "cualquier cosa porque desaparecáis".

-Os ayudaré a volver. -Repitió y esta vez se acercó para apoyar a Sawyer sobre él.

No llevaban mucho camino cuando algo chocó contra ellos. Ese algo no era ni más ni menos que una furiosísima Kate.

-¡JACK SHEPHARD! ¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DESAPARECER! -Gritó acercándose a él peligrosamente. -¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? -Su mirada se posó entonces en James y su ira se disipó. Ambos estaban a salvo y Kate no tenía ni idea de por qué le importaba tanto.


	10. Tecera en discordia

_Gracias de nuevo por vuestro seguimiento y vuestros comentarios! Respecto a la forma de conducir el fic, habrá de todo, capítulos más cómicos (sobretodo los centrados en Sawyer) y capítulos más dramáticos, aunque a partir de los próximos dos o tres capítulo comenzará el romance (lo siento)_

_Romiiii! Pero como tú por aquí! Siento lo del blog me era imposible mantenerlo al día. Y sobre lo de escribir sobre nuestro profe preferido... no sé, eso te lo dejo a ti que eres más friky que yo xDDDDD (en serio tienes que subir tus fic aquí) yo ni siquera conozco la mitad de personajes de Harry Potter, pero quizás algún día. Ahora estoy en plena etapa Lost, aunque el siguiente que tengo planeado es de los que a ti te gustan y hasta aquí puedo leer._

_Pd: gracias por encontrarme, pero si me hubiera estado escondiendo no me pondría el mismo nick en todos lados xDDD  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Tercera en discordia.**

Tras aquel incidente llegaron a La Habana una semana después sin ningún tipo de problemas. No estaba claro que camino tomaría cada uno, pero Sir Sayid vislumbraba claro el futuro: de alguna forma llevaría al excapitán de vuelta a Inglaterra y lo entregaría él mismo a su majestad el Rey Jacob de Inglaterra. El único problema era que ese maldito canalla estaba fuertemente perseguido en tierras españolas y La Habana estaba igualmente protegida por el ejército español. No podía dejar que los españoles lo encontraran, él debía recibir la gloria y los agradecimientos de su alteza y no un maldito peón español. Así que, pues sencillo en teoría y de gran dificultad en la práctica, mantendría la confianza de Ford lo suficiente para enviarlo directo a una emboscada.

-Aquí termina mi tarea. –Dijo Eduardo.

Richard sacó una onza y media y se la entregó como pago a Eduardo. –Gracias por su ayuda, señor Montero. No lo habríamos logrado sin vos. -Eduardo asintió levemente y emprendió el camino de vuelta.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó Kate.

La misma pregunta pasaba por la mente de todos, mas ninguno conocía posible respuesta. Por supuesto que Sayid tenía varias ideas, pero ninguna debía decirse en voz alta: Sin embargo, cualquier mezquina idea que pudiera tener, cayó en un olvido –no muy profundo –cuando su mirada se posó en Nadia, casi desfallecida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó con cautela, temiendo que quizás la respuesta fuese negativa.

-Sí, sólo tengo un poco de hambre. –Claro era, y así todos lo sabían, que "un poco" era una manera de expresar como el hambre devoraba sus tripas, al igual que las del resto.

-Deberíamos buscar un albergue. –Propuso Bernard para sorpresa de algunos que ni siquiera repararon en su presencia.

-Es una gran idea. –Apoyó Richard. –Después podremos ponernos en contacto con la Corona Inglesa.

No a muchos metros un pequeño albergue de piedra maciza se alzaba sin gracia en una callejuela, algo más extensa que el resto. Se decidieron, por ser discreto el lugar, a acomodarse en el basto refugio.

El recibidor era sobrio, con tan solo un mueble de recepción y dos sillones de color rojo apagado apiñados alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera casta. Una mujer con poca gracia de movimientos y un extraño tic en el ojo derecho se aproximó a saludarlos.

-¿Qué se les ofrece, señores?

-Buscamos comida y refugio. –Se apresuró Richard como si temiera que alguien se le adelantara.

-¿Todos ustedes? –Richard asintió con arrogancia, feliz y orgulloso de entender cada palabra cuando el resto no podía. Sentía una profunda satisfacción cuando oía tras él algún murmullo confuso sobre de qué trataba la conversación. –Tres onzas de oro por día, cobijo y dos comidas al día. –Negoció la mujer.

Richard estaba en realidad de acuerdo ya que no iban a permanecer mucho, mas decidió intentar mejorar la apuesta. -Tres comidas al día y no más de dos onzas.

-No era un precio negociable, señor. –Sentenció.

-Está bien. Mi nombre es Richard Alpert, por cierto.

Ella miró con cierto desprecio la mano que Richard le había tendido en señal de saludo y simplemente caminó por el pasillo. En mitad del camino se detuvo en seco haciendo que varios chocaran entre sí. Sin disculpa alguna en su voz, se volvió hacia Richard y dijo:

-Mi hija os guiará hasta vuestros aposentos. La comida se sirve a las dos, si se retrasan la comerán fría. El desayuno a las seis de la mañana. Las puertas se cierran a las doce, a partir de esa hora nadie sale ni entra de aquí, ¿alguna duda?

Richard hizo su mejor esfuerzo para traducir todo y el resto negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de la mujer. Cuando esta se hubo ido, una chica más joven, de piel oscura y cabellos negros como el azabache y recogidos en perfectos tirabuzones, se acercó a ellos con simpatía. –Mi nombre es María Elena. –Se presentó. –Os guiaré hasta los aposentos libres. Las habitaciones son de tres personas y muy importante, las habitaciones no son mixtas y bajo ninguna circunstancia se permiten actos indecentes en este albergue.

Sayid comenzó a protestar una vez que Richard había traducido, pero Nadia lo detuvo con un simple "está bien". Así que tras ello, comenzaron el reparto de habitaciones. Kate y Nadia por supuesto ocuparon una en la que sobraba una cama, según les había informado María Elena, esa misma tarde se les uniría una tercera inquilina. Jack, Bernard y Sayid ocuparon otra, y por último James y Eko otra tercera en la que también sobraba una cama que no estaba claro si Richard ocuparía o no, el hombre había salido a buscar contacto con Inglaterra un momento antes y no lo había aclarado.

Llegaron puntuales a la comida que era una insípida e indescriptible masa espesa y de un color grisáceo enfermizo. Por suerte, estaba acompañada por algún tipo de carne que, aunque de extraño sabor, se sentía confortable en el estómago.

Una vez de vuelta a las habitaciones, Sayid decidió tratar de sacar favor de tener al hijo de uno de los duques más poderos de Europa para su maquiavélico plan de gloria ante el rey inglés.

-¿Sabéis Jack? Tengo la extraña sensación de que Ford trama algo. –Comenzó decepcionado al no obtener el resultado que esperaba. Jack simplemente se había encogido de hombros. –Mi intuición pocas veces falla, -continuó, -y algo me dice que planea algo contra vos.

-Robó el barco de mi padre, me ató a un mástil y su tripulación me golpeo y humilló sin descanso, poco más puede hacerme. –Dijo con casual indiferencia.

-¿Y vais a permitirlo? -Sayid se veía extrañamente furioso cuando Jack volvió a encogerse de hombros. El caballero iba a volver a arremeter con ira cuando Bernard, maldito escudero, pensó Sayid, se interpuso.

-¿Estáis bien, señor?

-Sí, Bernard, simplemente tengo que aclarar ideas.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudaros?

-No, sólo puede ayudarme una persona y no creo que esté dispuesta.

-¿Quién?

-Olvidadlo, ha sido un día largo, estoy cansado.

Kate y Nadia subieron a sus aposentos, era una habitación discreta, sin ningún detalle llamativo. Dos literas que habían decidido compartir, un cuadro solitario colgando en la pared de roca gris y una pequeña mesita de noche era todo lo que podía destacarse en esa habitación, junto, eso sí, con las cortinas de seda roja que cubrían la única ventana.

-¿Nadia os encontráis bien?

-Kate, no son necesarias formalidades.

Kate sonrió furtivamente y luego asintió. –Claro, por supuesto que no, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Ahora que he comido estoy mejor, pero en realidad hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿El qué?

-Sayid, creo que tiene una amante en Londres.

-¿Lo has hablado con él?

-¡Estás loca! –Exclamó horrorizada. –Lo siento, no quería gritarte…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la conversación. Una mujer rubia, que definitivamente no era nativa de La Habana y a la que reconocieron como la tercera en discordia, entró con un aire de nobleza que hasta cierto punto irritaba.

-Buenas tardes. –Saludó sin mucho ánimo. –Pedí una habitación individual, pero esto es lo máximo que puedes hallar en La Habana. –Dijo como si alguien realmente le hubiera preguntado.

-Buenas tardes. –Devolvieron al unísono y en voz baja.

-Mi nombre es Kate. –Se presentó cortésmente. –Y ella es Nadia. –Nadia sintió afirmando sus palabras ¿qué os trae por La Habana?

-Negocios… personales. –Respondió la rubia. –Un hombre en realidad. –Añadió con gesto pensativo. -¡Oh, qué descortés! No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Juliet, la baronesa Juliet Burke, en realidad.


	11. Su maldito padre

_Bueno siento la larga espera, ojalá que alguien siga aun ahí, voy a terminar esta historia aunque me vaya la vida en ello xDD Gracias a las que comentáis y las y los que leéis sin comentar, si un día os animáis bienvenidas sean vuestras opiniones. Le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia y quiero terminarla, pero tengo el tiempo reducido, así que no sé con qué regularidad la iré actualizando._

_Romi, gracias por comentar a pesar de no haber visto la serie, tendré que compensártelo con algún One-shot sobre Lily_

_Y gracias mira, aunque a ti si te gusta la serie sé que te supone un esfuerzo terrible leer jate_

_Y por si nieves sigue por ahí, tengo que decir que llega una época cortita de Jacket y que en esta historia Juliet está verdaderamente enamorada de Jack y no busca dinero o ser duquesa.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Su maldito padre.  
**

Kate miró a la recién llegada con recelo, su porte era elegante y altivo, habitual en las damas inglesas de Londres. Por un momento, Kate pensó que podía ser la amante de Sayid. Nadia la miraba con recelo también, de arriba abajo las miradas se sucedían y cuando ninguna añadió nada más, Juliet bajó la vista a la cama libre y se acostó en ellas.

-¿Qué negocios os trajeron a estas tierras? –Preguntó la baronesa sin verdadero interés.

Kate buscó la mentira más rápida y creíble, mas Nadia se le adelantó revelando la más pura realidad. –Fuimos víctimas de un naufragio. –Dijo la iraquí. Al menos no ha revelado lo del abordaje, pensó Kate que no confiaba en su nueva compañera de cuarto.

-Oh, entiendo, -Murmuró Juliet y en su tono se percibía que tenía algo más que decir, -es curioso, acabo de llegar a La Habana y no tengo noticias de ningún naufragio en sus costas.

-No naufragamos aquí. –Replicó Nadia antes de que Kate pudiera detenerla. –Fue en una villa cercana.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el barco? –Preguntó bruscamente la rubia. Ninguna de las otras dos respondió. - ¡Qué como se llamaba el barco!

-No sé, era un barco robado, fuimos víctimas de un abordaje. –Murmuró Nadia asustada.

-¿Y vos? –Se dirigió a Kate.

-Tampoco lo sé. –Mintió ella.

Juliet estaba segura de que el barco de Jack había naufragado hacía varios días, un coronel de la Guardia Española había comunicado a la embajada inglesa que habían visto a Alpert en una villa a una semana de camino de La Habana y que un muchacho los había guiado hasta ese lugar. Estaba convencida de igual forma de que esas dos mujeres habían estado en ese barco, pero ¿por qué estaban mintiendo? No tenía sentido. Tal vez ellas formen parte de la tripulación, se dijo, pero entonces no tiene sentido que me hayan dicho lo del abordaje. No importa, continuó con sus pensamientos, lo importante es encontrar a Jack sano y salvo y encerrar a ese maldito pirata.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y tras un débil "adelante" por parte de Kate, Richard entró eufórico.

-He contactado con Inglaterra y tengo… ¿Juliet?

-Hola Richard.

-¿Qué hacéis vos aquí?

-¿Dónde está Jack? –Preguntó sin rodeos. No se le escapó el detalle de cómo Kate se tensaba al oír su nombre.

-En sus aposentos, con Sir Sayid y uno de sus criados, Bernard.

Juliet dejó escapar un suspiro audible y luego respondió. –Llevadme con él.

-¡NO! –Gritó Kate. -¡No podemos confiar en ella, Richard!

-Tranquilízate Kate, Juliet es una mujer muy respetable. –Replicó un tanto confuso por la reacción de Kate, aunque luego se recordó que él era una de las pocas personas que conocían la relación de Jack y Juliet.

-¡No me importa si es la maldita reina de Inglaterra!

-Cuidad vuestro lenguaje, Austen.

-No va a acercarse a Jack, Alpert. –Devolvió subrayando enfáticamente el apellido.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. –Dijo al fin Juliet girando sobre sus talones y ondeando su melena. –Richard llévame a los aposentos de Jack.

Richard tomó la delantera guiando a Juliet hasta la habitación de Jack, Sayid y Bernard. Kate los seguía muy de cerca, no tenía ninguna duda de que esta era la mujer de la que había huido Jack. En un primer momento pensó que venía a arrestar a Sawyer, pero la muy condenada venía en pos de Jack. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Bernard abrió de la misma forma que abría las puertas en la mansión Shephard, con una pose de semi-inclinación.

-¿Baronesa Burke? Qué agradable sorpresa… -Murmuró Bernard.

-No seáis zalamero, Bernard, sabéis que conmigo no es necesario. –Dijo sin dureza en su voz. –Ahora, por favor, decidme dónde está Jack.

-No está aquí, baronesa, dijo que tenía que solucionar algo y marchó, mas volverá pronto, eso dijo.

Kate se encontró de pronto preocupada, ¿dónde demonios se había metido ahora?

* * *

Jack subió las escaleras del albergue hasta los aposentos de James y Eko. Iba más nervioso de lo que le gustaría, pero eso no era su culpa, tenía que hablar con el pirata antes de que las autoridades lo detuvieran. Contó hasta cinco, parado frente a la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos llamó decididamente, golpeando con los nudillos enérgicamente.

Eko abrió la puerta y su rostro siempre sereno se tornó oscuro al ver a Jack. -¿Qué queréis? -Jack estaba ligeramente sorprendido por el tono poco habitual de Eko y se encontró a sí mismo aún más nervioso.

-Esto... eh... ¿puedo pasar?

Eko vaciló unos momentos antes de responder, pero después dijo con determinación. -No.

-¿Qué pasa, Eko? -Gritó desde la habitación Sawyer, mas no dejó tiempo a respuesta apareciendo en el marco de la puerta tras Eko. -¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó perdiendo cualquier protocolo. Ese maldito hijo de... si volvía con el cuento del barco iba a matarlo en esa misma habitación. Sawyer frunció el entrecejo como de costumbre, esperando respuesta del hijo del maldito duque de Bedford.

-Tengo que hablar con vos. -Pidió humildemente, más incluso de lo que hubiera deseado. Se sentía tan estúpidamente débil en ese momento.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar.-Dijo Sawyer a la defensiva.

-Por favor, escuchadme y después decidid. -Intentó Jack de nuevo. Esto era tan importante...

James pareció meditarlo unos segundo antes de responder. -Eko, ¿puedes ir a comprobar si Alpert ha vuelto? -Eko asintió con la cabeza y se giró para marcharse, pero Jack lo detuvo.

-Por favor, no digais a nadie que estoy aquí.

Eko asintió a regañadientes y se marchó, entonces Sawyer se dirigió a Jack. -¿Qué demonios quieres?

Jack vaciló miserablemente al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -Conocéis a mi padre, ¿no es así?

-¿Me lo preguntaríais de no ser así?

-De acuerdo, ¿podríais decirme... -Jack hizo una pausa, visiblemente afectado y Sawyer rezaba porque no se pusiera a llorar, entonces sí lo mataría. -qué os hizo? -Terminó al fin.

-No sé de qué me estáis hablando.

-Vuestro nombre no es Sawyer, ¿verdad?

-¿Importa?

-Lo hace.

-No, no lo es. -Respondió James. -Y ahora que ya hemos tenido una charla agradable, vete.

-Vuestra madre era Mary Ford, ¿verdad?

-He. Dicho. Que. Te. Largues. -Siseó amenazantemente agarrando a Jack por el cuello de la camisa.

Jack asintió tristemente, sus sospechas eran ciertas, su padre, su maldito padre, era el responsable de la muerte de Mary Ford y su marido, los padres de James. Bajó las escaleras con los ojos húmedos y el semblante bajo, si James lo mataba ahora mismo por la espalda, no lo culparía. Llegó a sus aposentos, desde dentro se oía mucho ruido y voces discutiendo, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a nada en este momento y tampoco quería que Sayid y Bernard lo vieran así, tal vez Kate fuera un consuelo, las mujeres siempre sabían que decir para animarlo, Juliet al menos lo sabía, ¿qué estaría haciendo en ese momento la rubia? Jack sonrió, Juliet siempre lo hacía sonreir. Sin rumbo alguno, salió del albergue y simplemente caminó.


	12. Mary Ford

_Hola, niñas! Esta vez he escrito antes, espero que este capítulo no sea muy pesado, es importante (bueno no tanto) conocer la relación entre Christian y la muerte de Mary Ford._

_Mira, no sé si llegaré al punto de meter Suliet, no tengo ni idea. Al igual que me gusta bastante soy más dada al jacket (sí, sí soy jate, la más rara jate habida y por haber xDDD), así que no sé si seré capaz de escribir a Juliet enamorada de Sawyer en este relato. De momento no tienes que preocuparte ;)_

_Romi, me lo podías haber puesto más difícil ¬¬ Con Severus Snape me pasa lo mismo que con Sawyer, me gusta muchísimo el personaje, pero me parece nulo en las relaciones y creo que Lily hace una pareja maravillosa con James Potter ^^ En cuanto a Harry Potter chica... umm... que cosa más rara, pero bueno lo intentaré nunca digo que no a un reto, pero repito que no conozco hechizos ni a los personajes secundarios xDDDDD Así que te lo enviaré a ti en privado en lugar de subirlo y que los fans de la saga me acribillen_

_En fin, gracias a todos los que seguis esta historia._

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 13. Mary Ford**  
_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su partida cuando Jack se detuvo. Era una calle algo más alegre que las demás; un pequeño mercadillo se extendía a ambos lados de la calzada y las casas de piedra antigua se levantaban anchas y fuertes; unas niñas jugaban y cantaban alegremente a la rayuela, mientras que un grupo de chicos jóvenes les tiraban de las trenzas. La vida parecía casi pacífica en aquella callejuela. Pero aquello no pudo espantar la terrible sensación de desánimo que reinaba en el cuerpo del futuro duque. No cabían más excusas para su salvar la dignidad no merecida de su ingrato padre, ni la honra a la que tanto apelaba su fría madre. Juliet tal vez tenía razón y era hora de cortar el hilo que lo únia a ellos. Ahora había de cargar por su causa la terrible culpa de la muerte del Sr. y la Sra. Ford, a pesar de que él sólo era un niño.

FLASHBACK

_-¡Madre! -Gritó el pequeño Jack de nueve años. Llevaba la cara llena de rasguños y arena. _

_-¿Qué os ha ocurrido, Jack? -Preguntó fríamente. -El señor y la señora Pace vienen desde Liverpool, ¿qué creeis que pensarían si os viesen con ese aspecto?_

_-Lo siento, Madre... yo... caí...y... -Gimoteó antes de ser interrumpido por Margo._

_-Callad Jack, un día sereis dueño de todas las mansiones y riquezas de los Shephard, demostrad que sois un digno heredero._

_Jack dejó la habitación cabizbajo en busca de Rose, si no estaba muy ocupada seguro que ella le limpiaría las heridas y lo consolaría. Siempre lo hacía. Jack sabía que su madre le había prohibido a todos los empleados mimar a Jack, por miedo a que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte en el futuro. Un duque y no sólo un duque, sino el Duque de Bedford, tenía que tener la mente clara y fría para poder llevar las cuentas de todas las haciendas de los Shephard. Christian era, en opinió de Margo, un estúpido pasional que se dejaba llevar por las adversidades y se arrastraba ante cualquiera; no permitiría que su hijo tomara igual camino._

_Al no encontrar a Rose, Jack hizo lo que nunca había hecho y lo que nunca pensó que haría, fue en busca de su padre. Necesitaba el cariño que sabía que no iba a recibir. Llegó hasta el establo fuera de la casa dónde muchos sábados Christian trabajaba con su caballo Destino. La hacienda era muy grande, demasiado para que un niño la recorra, teniendo en cuenta lo alejados que estaban los establos de la casa, pero aún así Jack se armó de coraje y caminó hasta llegar a la cuadra._

_-¿Padre? ¿Estáis ahí? _

_No hubo respuesta, pero se escucharon ruidos en el interior._

_Jack apartó suavemente la puerta, esperando encontrar a su padre cuidando de Destino, pero en cambio encontró a su padre medio desnudo presionando contra la pared de la cuadra a una mujer rubia. Jack dio varios pasos bruscos hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido una bofetada y aún tambaleándose corrió hasta la casa, ahora sí llorando a lágrima viva. _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Dos semanas tras esto, la noticia de que Mary Ford había sido asesinada por su marido por infidelidad corrió como la pólvora y señalaron directamente a Christian como el culpable. Tres días después, el Sr. Ford apareció colgado de una viga de su casa. Todo ello lo presenció el pequeño James Ford, de ocho años.

Por supuesto, ninguno de estos hechos llegó a Jack. La familia no habló jamás del tema y la fuerte influencia del Duque de Berford hizo que el suceso quedara en una simple anécdota. La única referencia que Jack tuvo alguna vez sobre este hecho fue una discusión que escuchó a escondidas entre sus padres, casi cinco años después.

FLASHBACK

_-¿Crees que soy estúpida, Christian? -La voz dura de Margo no era más que un susurro peligroso._

_-Oh, no, ya lo creo que no. Eres demasiado astuta, Margo, ojalá no me hubiera dejado engañar por tus jóvenes encantos hace unos años._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de engaños? -Siseó amenazante. -¿Cómo acabara esta vez, Christian? ¿Muerta como Mary Ford o embarazada como Caroline Littleton? _

_-¡Condenada mujer! -Gritó con ira el duque._

_Jack dio un respingón desde detrás de la puerta haciendo que se abriera accidentalmente. Su madre fue la primera en darse cuenta. -¿Creeis que es comportamiento adecuado espiar a los adultos, Jack?_

_-Lo siento, Madre, venía para..._

_-¡No me importa! ¡Id a vuestro cuarto!_

_-Sí, Madre._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Hasta entonces nada había tenido sentido, ¿qué quería decir su madre con aquellas duras palabras? Pero siempre el nombre de Mary Ford y el de Caroline Littleton lo habían perseguido durante las noches. Ahora al conocer a James, con ese odio irracional a su padre... todo tenía sentido, la pregunta era, ¿sabía James aquello? ¿o era mera casualidad que aquel hombre robara el barco de su padre? ¿Por qué había robado aquel barco y dejado a Christian con vida entonces? Jack no podía aguantarlo más, había buscado por todas partes alguna referencia sobre Mary y Caroline. Obviamente no había manera de contactar con Mary, pero sí que la había con Caroline, pero su maldito padre la había (metafóricamente) borrado del mapa.

* * *

Juliet era conocida como una persona paciente, pero incluso ella tenía un límite. No sólo tenía que soportar a Kate tratando de morderle la yugular, también tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que Jack no estaba en sus aposentos y ni Bernard ni Sayid sabían dónde estaba.

-Bernard, ¿estáis seguro de que no dijo dónde iba?

-Sí, señora, sólo dijo que tenía que solucionar unos asuntos. -Se excusó el hombre. -No creeréis que le ha ocurrido algo, ¿no? ¡Oh, Dios! No podría perdonármelo, ni Rose tampoco me perdonaría nunca... -Se lamentó.

_Genial, _pensó Juliet, _simplemente lo que me faltaba, un Bernald histérico. _En ese momento un hombre de unos dos metros entró preguntando por Richard.

-Sí, Eko... -Respondió Richard. -He contactado ya con Inglaterra. Vuestros días de pirata se acabaron. -Dijo con autosuficiencia.

-Sólo vine a preguntar. .Sentenció Eko y se volvió para marcharse.

-¿Tenéis noticias de Jack? -Preguntó Kate que también había empezado a inquietarse. Eko meditó unos instantes y después negó vehementemente. -Tal vez, Sawyer lo haya vista. -Sugirió Kate.

-¿Dónde está Ford? -Habló ahora Richard.

-En sus aposentos.

-¿¡Habéis dejado sólo a un pirata! -gritó Sir Sayid fuera de sí.

-¡Haberlo vigilado vos! -Gritó Kate.

-Perdonad, Kate, no me refería a vos.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Hay que encontrar a Jack!

-De acuerdo, -Puso calma Richard. -Sir Sayid y yo buscaremos a Ford, -dijo y justo cuando Eko iba a protestar añadió rápidamente, -mientras, Kate, Nadia y vos baronesa buscad a Jack.

Cada cual se puso en su camino, Eko siguiendo a Richard y Sayid. Para sorpresa de todos, salvo Eko, Sawyer seguía acostado en su lecho sin ninguna intenció de huir. -¡Qué grata sorpresa...! -Exclamó con sarcasmo. -Tres hombres irrumpiendo en mi cuarto.

-Dejad la niñerías, Ford. -Advirtió Richard. Sawyer levanto las manos al aire en señal de tregua, pero con esa sonrisa irónica en su rostro. -A partir de ahora no os quitaré la vista de encima. -James se mordió el mordaz comentario que tenía en la punta de la lengua cuando Eko pidió la palabra.

-Jack ha desaparecido, ¿sabéis algo, capitán? -Su tono no era precisamente una cuestión si no más bien una afirmación.

-No.

-Entonces tal vez deberíamos ir a ayudar a Lady Austen en la búsqueda. -Dijo insinuante para confusión de Richard y Sayid.

-Os espero aquí. -Replicó Sawyer haciendo a Eko suspirar con resignación. -Y si no deseais nada más, caballeros, fuera de mi cuarto.

-Cómo dije antes, -Richard repuso. -no apartaré la mirada de vos.

-¡FUE-RA! -Gritó Sawyer airado. Ya tenía bastante con el maldito hijo del maldito bastardo hijo de... _¡maldita sea! _Maldijo para sí, si aquellos tres hombres no se marchaban al instante estaba seguro de que los mataría ahí mismo. Y ahora tendría que buscar Jack, ¿podría su vida tornarse peor?


	13. La dama de Londres

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... soy un desastre, hace siglos que no actualizo, los exámenes de final de evaluación me tiene ahogada._

_Si todavía queda algún alma caritativa y paciente leyendo esto, me gustaría anunciar que ya tengo pensado el final de la historia, ahora me falta tener tiempo para escribirlo (que ya lo buscaré debajo de las piedras si hace falta) Los próximos capítulos será puro Jate... después, algún que otro problemilla y por último el final que creo que será agridulce, más agrio que dulce según para quién._

_En fin que lo siento y que espero poder terminar esto. Gracias por leer y comentar, lo valoro mucho.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 14. _La dama de Londres._**

No tardaron en encontrar a Jack, mirando un mercadillo en la Plaza de Armas, sus ojos estaban hinchas y enrojecidos, claramente había estado llorando. Juliet se acercó a él la primera, emocionada por su rostro de desconcierto y sorpresa al verla. Cuando consiguió salir de su estupor la llevó a sus brazos y la mantuvo junto a él repitiendo una y otra vez "lo siento". Juliet no necesitaba explicación, sabía perfectamente por qué pedía perdón, sabía que era un rito propio, un lamento al aire más que a ella y no sería la baronesa la que le impidiera hacerlo. Ella simplemente lo abrazó de vuelta y lo dejó desahogarse, después Jack pronunció una vez más un "lo siento", pero este no era un arrepentimiento vacío, estaba cargado de significado y Juliet lo comprendió al instante. Ese "lo siento" era en realidad un adiós, un "no puedo seguir con lo nuesto", un "te quiero, pero no es suficiente"... y Juliet dejó que sus dos ojos fríos, brujos y calculadores derramaran un par de lágrimas solitarias.

-Está bien, Jack. -Susurró en su oído -. No quiero verte sufrir más. Te quiero mucho, lo sabes, ¿no? -Dijo apartándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Jack asintió débilmente y antes de que pudiera decir "yo también te quiero", Juliet continuó -, pues no lo olvides.

-Juliet... yo... -Juliet lo acalló situando dos dedos sobre sus labios.

-Está bien, Jack. -Repitió la rubia -. Además, soy una mujer casada, ¿recuerdas? -Jack rió suavemente, pero no había una pizca de humor. Sabía lo mucho que Juliet odiaba al barón Edmund Burke, pero también estaba seguro de que encontraría a quién la amase como se merecía, porque ahora sabía que su madre se equivocaba, Juliet no era demasiado inteligente, Juliet era una mujer maravillosa, con ingenio y sabiduría -. Además, -continuó ella -, ya he encontrado a alguien para sustituirte. -Pretendía ser una broma, pero Jack pudo leer el significado real de esas palabras y rezó en silencio por que fuera verdad.

Después se volvió hacia Kate y la abrazó. Habían estado bromeando, incluso coqueteando los últimos días, Jack había tanteado sobre pedir la mano a su padre, lo que Kate descartó al instante con un simple "mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto". Pero a pesar de las bromas y el coqueteo, ninguno se había atrevido a admitir que había algo más que simple atracción, ninguno se había atrevido a admitir que pasaban las noches en vela preguntándose si el otro estaría sientiendo lo mismo, ninguno dijo en voz alta las tres palabras mágicas, pero ambos las sabían. Jack pudo ver las sonrisa de Juliet tras él y se sorprendió cuando asintió con la cabeza, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Así que Jack tomó a Kate por la cintura y la besó y esta vez el beso no fue una broma, fue real, sin burlas, un beso entre dos amantes que se anhelan. Unos segundos después Jack rompió el beso, la miró a los ojos y el mundo se desvaneció. Ella y Juliet eran tan diferentes, dos polos opuestos: la larga cabellera rubia y fina de Juliet contrastaba con los rizos indomables y castaños de Kate; su ojos verdes y brillantes, enmarcaban una mirada pasional y decidida, los de Juliet grandes y azules ocultaban una mirada inteligente, fría y calculadora; la sonrisa de Juliet era una sonrisa poco definida, pequeña y medida, la de Kate era dulce, grande, ingenua, casi infantil; la tez de la morena era joven, salpicada de pecas, la de la rubia era lisa y marcada ligeramente por los años; el cuerpo de Juliet era voluminoso y adulto, pura elegancia y feminidad, el de Kate era más joven y pequeño, firme y atlético; Donde Kate era pasional e impetuosa, Juliet fría y calculadora. Ambas mujeres solo tenían una cosa en común... Jack.

-Tengo que hablar con Sawyer. -dijo Jack de repente.

-Está en el albergue con Sayid y Richard. -Dijo Bernard, Jack ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Asintió con la cabeza y los cuatro empredieron el camino de vuelta.

Cuando llegaron, Eko, Sawyer, Sayid y Richard parecían estar en una discusión profund. Sawyer lanzaba bufidos cada dos por tres, mientras que Sir Sayid gritaba como un loco alzando los brazos.-¡No os atrevais a blasfemar! -Gritó el caballero.

Sawyer soltó un bufido de nuevo y dijo -: Hablar contra el Rey de Inglaterra no se considera blasfemia.

-¡Lo es para mí! -Contradijo haciendo que Nadia negara con la cabeza avergonzada. La iraquí amaba a su marido, era dulce y amable con ella, pero a veces parecía que amaba más al rey Jacob que a ella.

Richard miraba en silencio la escena hasta que reparó en la presencia de los recién llegado. -Jack -dijo-, es bueno teneros de vuelta.

-Gracias, Richard. -Jack vaciló, pero finalmente dijo -: ¿Podría... eh... umm... hablar con vos, Sawyer?

Sawyer bufó de nuevo. -Por supuesto que no, ya está todo dicho.

Jack miró alrededor, todos miraban expectantes cual sería el siguiente movimiento del futuro duque de Bedford. -Está bien, pero tal vez podríais decirme por qué no matasteis a mi padre.

-No sé de que demonios estás hablando. -Siseó amenazantemente el ex-capitán.

-Lo sabéis de sobra, Ford.

-No, no lo sé, Shephard. -Escupió el apellido con desprecio.

-Tal vez... eh... deberíamos irnos. -Murmuró nervioso Bernard. El resto asintió, e incluso Eko abandonó la habitación. Una vez solos, Jack recobró la valentía que había perdido con la negativa de Sawyer.

-Vuestra madre tuvo una aventura con mi padre, ¿lo sabíais? -Sawyer no contestó, pero su gesto era peligroso. -Deduzco que vuestro padre sí.

-¿Cómo te atreves maldito hijo de...? -Jack alzó una mano para detenerlo.

-Sé que vos, de algún modo también lo sabíais, ¿por qué no matasteis a mi padre? ¿Por qué sólo robasteis su barco? -Jack sabía que estaba pisando tierras peligrosas, estaba cruzando la línea hostil del enemigo, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Qué quieres, Jack? -Incluso su nombre parecía un insulto en los labios de James.

-¿Por qué no lo matasteis.

-Eso te hubiera gustado, ¿verdad? Así podríais ser duque de Bedford.

Jack negó con la cabeza con desesperación, corriendo las manos por su pelo como hacia cuando estaba nervioso, tal vez era una casualidad, tal vez Sawyer realmente no lo sabía, puede que Mary Ford ni siquiera fuera su madre. ¡Por supuesto que lo era! gritó una voz dentro de él.

-Iba a matarlo. -Susurró James de pronto ganando la atención de Jack. -No iba a robar su maldito barco, iba a matarlo.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? -Preguntó de nuevo, con la voz rota, olvidando el trato formal.

-Porque no tiene sentido querer enviar al infierno a alguien que ya está en él. -Jack asintió indicando que comprendía. -Ahora, vete. -Ordenó el pirata. Jack bajó la cabeza un momento antes de volver a alzarla, sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial, pero no dijo nada antes de salir por la puerta.

Marchó directamente a su cuarto compartido, dónde Richard discutía algo con Juliet. -Oh, Jack. -Dijo el consejero del rey. - Lady Burke nos llevará de vuelta a Inglaterra en su navío.

-Gracias, Juliet. -Murmuró él. -Me alegro de que hayas venido.

-Yo también, Jack.

Kate obsevó como tras esas pocas palabras comenzó una conversación fluida y en ese momento decidió que quería una relación así con Jack. Juliet parecía entenderlo, entrelazaban sus miradas y sin palabras comprendían lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. De pronto su mente vagó en otra dirección y sin quererlo lo anunció en voz alta -: ¿Dónde está Sawyer? Una sensación de Dejà vu se apoderó de ella. Vio como Sayid corrió a zancadas por las escaleras hasta el cuarto del pirata y su grito indignado resonó por todo el albergue.

-¿Qué va mal, Sayid? -Preguntó Naida preocupada.

-Ese maldito bastardo ha huído. -Gritó el caballero iracundo. Después miró a Jack con una mirada dura y acusadora, pero el fururo duque sólo se encongió de hombros.

Kate no sabría decir por qué, pero cuando horas después todos subieron al barco de la baronesa sin Sawyer, se sintió aliviada. Tal vez porque sintió desde el principio simpatía por el hombre o porque Sayid no era persona de su agrado, se alegró profundamente de su huída y rogó por que le fuera bien en esta vida. Allí apoyada en baranda del barco, mirando el océano azul como su mirada, sintió una paz interior que el _Fortuna _no había sentido. El barco de Juliet se llamaba _La dama de Londres_ y Kate no acertaba a adivinar si este hacía referencia a Juliet o tenía un significado oculto. Después su mirada se posó en Jack, estaba inclinado sobre el borde del navío, su expresión serena guardaba la tristeza que sentía. Kate se acercó a él con sigilo medido y envolvió sus brazos a la espalda.

De vuelta a Inglaterra, todo sería distinto.


	14. A orillas del Támesis

_Hola! Hoy estaba inspirada y he escrito esto. Lo primero agradecer a Mira por sus comentarios y sobre Juliet, yo en la serie veía a Juliet como una mujer comprensiva que, aunque quería a Jack, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer con él. Por otra parte Juliet es una mujer casada y sabe que lo que está viviendo con Jack tiene que acabar._

_Ahora respecto al capítulo, he tenido que hacer una investigación profunda (bueno quien dice profunda, dice que miré en la wikipedia) sobre los condados en el siglo XVII en Inglaterra, me quedó una duda suelta y es cuando aparecieron los distritos, así que pedón si hay algún error geográfico. Segundo leí que los nobles por aquella época tenían hasta tres nombres porque los distinguía, así que he añadido a Jack el nombre de su abuelo (Ray) y el de su padre (Christian) por poner alguno. También he cambiado el nombre de Mago (Shephard) por Margaret, porque me parecía más acorde con la época. Son detalles sin importancia, pero que me gusta aclarar._

* * *

**Capítulo 15. A orillas del Támesis**

De vuelta al Viejo Continente, cada cual siguió su camino. Sayid y Nadia volvieron a su casa a las afueras de Lancashire. Normalmente vivían cerca del Palacio de Holyrood, Edimburgo, donde el rey de Inglaterra pasaba la mitad del año. La otra mitad estaba en el condado de Berkshire, en el castillo de Windsor. Nadia no entendía por qué su marido conservaba su casa en Lancashire, ambos coincidían en que era una pena deshacerse de ella, pero la casa estaba envejeciendo y casi parecía abandonada. "Eso si que es un apena", pensó Nadia, entrando por la puerta.

Richard vivía constantemente en una casa dentro de la finca del Castillo de Windsor, cuando su majestad se retiraba a Edimburgo, Richard aprovechaba para visitar Londres y ocuparse de los asuntos que concernían a la ciudad. Richard presumía de ser su hombre de confianza, junto con el ex-coronel del ejército inglés Benjamin Linus. Ben, a razón de Richard, había sido un buen líder, pero como muchos hombres, no supo llevar el rechazo de la baronesa Burke. Richard había conocido desde la adolescencia a Juliet. Su familia era de las más importantes de Londres y la familia de Richard siempre fue cercana a la Corona Inglesa. Cuando la conoció con trece años, ya tenía varias peticiones de mano que una por una su familia rechazó. "Mis padres intentaron casarme con ella -recordó Alpert con tristeza-, por suerte el Barón Burke ya había aparecido cuando esto ocurrió". Richard siempre se había compadecido de ella, como la mayoría de las damas inglesas, su familia había intentado venderla al mejor postor. Normalmente esto no preocuparía a Richard, al fin y al cabo era el final de toda mujer, ¿no? Pero Juliet era como un hermano -sí, hermano- para él y deseaba con todo su corazón que Juliet no hubiera tenido que casarse con Edmund, ese pedazo de escoria sin corazón no la merecía. Así que cuando Alpert se enteró del romance que compartía con Jack Shephard casi le dio un ataque.

_"-¿Estás loca? -le dijo- Si tu marido se entera no quiero pensar lo que hará contigo._

_ -No me importa, Richard -repuso fríamente-, he perdido la cuenta de las amantes que él tiene._

_-¡Él es un hombre! -Le gritó, arrepintiéndose al instante cuando vio el flash de dolor que pasó por los ojos de la rubia -La sociedad está así, Juliet y no va a cambiar._

_-Te lo he contado porque confiaba en vos, Alpert, mas veo que fue una estupidez_ -_su tono antes frío, era ahora gélido. -Ahora ruego que marchéis antes de que llegue mi marido._

_-Juliet..._

_-Ha sido un placer, Alpert -Sentenció, abriendo la puerta."_

Seguía queriendo a Juliet como antes, pero desde entonces ella no se dirigía a él con la confianza con la que lo hacía antes y con los años habían perdido la cercanía que antes compartían. Sin embargo, Richard hizo todo lo que pudo por protegerla desde las sombras.

* * *

Juliet se despidió rápidamente del resto y marchó a su casa en el exclusivo distrito de Kensington y Chelsea, sus padres seguían viviendo en la ciudad de Londres. Cuando tenía veintidós años vivió durante algunos meses en Luton en el condado de Bedford, propiedad de Christian Shephard. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Jack, aunque apenas cruzó dos palabras con él. Lo único que la sorprendió fue que sus padres no trataran de casarla con él. Algunos años después, Juliet descubrió que la Sra. Shephard se ocupaba personalmente del compromiso de su hijo y que había expresado que "no quería precipitarse". "Ya claro... -pensó Juliet- lo que no quería era otra Sra. Shephard." Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse supo que era su marido y se preparó para dar las explicaciones oportunas para excusar su viaje a La Habana. Por suerte, había tenido todo el viaje para pensarlas.

-Edmund -Saludó- ¿Cómo ha ido tu viaje?

-¿Y el tuyo? -Repuso mordazmente.

-Puedo explicarlo.

-Estoy seguro -Replicó-, qué casualidad que Shephard estuviera perdido en La Habana.

-No tiene que ver con él -dijo a la defensiva.

-¿No? -su tono comenzaba a ser peligroso y Juliet no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-No -dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo-, me advirtieron de que el consejero del rey, Ricardus Alpert, había sido capturado por piratas -tragó saliva cuando el se acercó un paso más-, sabes cuánto le aprecio, Edmund.

-Alpert... -dijo con desconfianza

-Es como un hermano para mí -mintió-. Ja...uh... Shephard también fue capturado, pero nadie me advirtió de ello.

-No te olvides de a quién perteneces, Juliet -Siseó-. No lo olvides.

-Por supuesto, Edmund.

* * *

Jack y Kate se quedaron un poco atrás cuando el resto emprendió su camino. Bernard se despidió de ellos y le dijo a Jack que volvía a Bedford y le preguntó si quería que le diera algún mensaje a sus padres, a lo que contestó diciendo "sólo diles que estoy bien y que estaré unas semanas en Escocia, en la mansión de Glasgow". Cuando Bernard se hubo ido se dirigió a Kate y muy serio le preguntó:

-¿Dónde te vas a quedar, Kate?

-En casa de mis padres -Dijo con tristeza.

-Dijiste que los odiabas.

-Jack...

-Dime dónde vives -pidió con calma.

-Y llegar de la mano de un hombre. No Jack, para ti no habrá consecuencias, pero para mí... no, es imposible.

-Pediré a tu padre permiso para cortejarte.

-Jack, te lo dije, no estoy interesada en el matrimonio.

-Dijiste que no estabas interesada en someterte a la voluntad de un hombre -replicó recordando una de sus conversaciones en el barco -, yo no te pido que te sometas a mi voluntad, sólo que me dejes cortejarte.

Kate guardó silencio y Jack parecía darse por vencido. -En Aley Green -dijo de pronto-, vivo en Aley Green.

-Eso está en Bedforshire -meditó Jack cuando consiguió salir de su estupor-, ¿vives en el condado de mi padre? -Kate asintió- Por favo, dime que tus padres no son aldeanos -Kate volvió la vista negándose a mirarlo.

-Te dije que era imposible -masculló Kate entre dientes, desanimada.

-Hay tres días de camino en coche de caballos hasta Bedfordshire -dijo, ganando la atención de Kate-, quiero que vayamos por separado, después pediré permiso de cortejo a vuestro padre. No quiero que vayas sola, si no conoces a nadie aquí, en Liverpool, que pueda acompañarte contrataré a alguien. Estaré una semana en Glasgow, pensaba estar dos, pero adelantaré mi venida para ir a buscarte.

-Jack -Kate apenas podía contener las lágrimas-, prométeme que vendrás por mí.

-Te lo prometo.

Después se separaron para contratar un coche de caballos cada uno y emprendieron caminos separados. Jack había decidido seguir la pista de Caroline Littleton en Escocia, justo antes de subir al carguero, había recibido un telegrama de un tal Desmond Hume diciendo que sabía dónde encontrarla y que se reuniría con él en Glasgow. Jack paró para enviar un telegrama de vuelta antes de subir al carruaje. No había solución para Mary Ford, pero si tenía una hermanastra, quería conocerla y para eso tenía que encontrar a Caroline Littleton. No tenía ni idea de quién era Desmond Hume, pero si sabía que estaba buscando a los Littleton es que tenía o bien contacto con la Sra. Littleton y esta le había contado su aventura con su padre, o tenía el suficiente poder para haberle seguido la pista al hijo de uno de los duques con mayor poder de Inglaterra y Europa. Había leído en los libros de la biblioteca de su padre que los Littleton había perdurado durante siglos en Inglaterra, Escocia y Gales, ya había agotado las posibilidades en Inglaterra, pero quizás la pista se extendiera hasta Escocia.

* * *

Tres días después, Kate llegó a Aley Green. Toda la aldea se había enterado de su llegada y podían verse a los vecinos murmurando desde los portales de sus casas. "Genial", pensó Kate abatida. Cuando llegó a casa, su madre la estaba esperando con una mirada furiosa.

-¡Con quién has estado, Katherine! -Gritó Diane, su madre.

Kate negó con la cabeza, pero recuperó lo que quedaba de su orgullo para formular una respuesta irónica. -Yo también me alegro de verte, Madre.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Fui secuestrada por piratas.

-¡Oh Dios! -por un momento Kate creyó que estaba preocupada- Ahora sí que no habrá forma de casarte, Katherine -dijo apesadumbrada- Dime que al menos ninguno de ellos te tocó.

Decidió evitar los detalles sobre el encontronazo con Sawyer ya que realmente no pasó nada, o al menos eso se decía así misma. También prefirió ahorrarse el par de veces que besó a Jack. -No, madre, estoy bien, la Guardia Real llegó poco después.

-Tienes casi veinticuatro años, Katherine. Debí casarte hace ocho con Sir Kevin -la mujer parecía deprimida-. Voy a morir Katherine, estoy enferma. No quiero dejarte sola con tu padre, tienes que casarte, hija.

-¿Dónde está él?

-No lo sé, hace días que no viene a casa, pero volverá y no quiero que estés aquí por entonces. Aun no te ha perdonado que no te casaras con Sir Kevin.

-El dinero lo hubiera gastado en bebida, Madre, deberías estarme agradecida.

Diane negó con la cabeza abatida. -Al primero que pida tu mano diré que sí. No puedo arriesgarme a morir y dejarte sola con Wayne, ambas sabemos que no es un buen hombre.

-Sólo espera, Madre. Las cosas van a arreglarse.

-Eso espero, hija, eso espero.

Madre e hija entraron en la casa y Kate preparó té y galletas. En el salón, le contó muy por encima a su madre lo que había vivido en el barco y La Habana. -Conocí al consejero del rey -dijo- es un tipo bastante repelente. También a un caballero y su esposa -añadió-. En La Habana nos encontramos con la baronesa Juliet Burke que nos trajo de vuelta, pero el capitán pirata ya había huído.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie, Katherine, o no encontrarás marido.

Kate sonrió, por un momento olvidando las diferencias que la separaban de su madre. "Jack, por favor, ven por mí", rogó interiormente. Si algo no quería, era quedarse sola con su padre, él llegaba borracho a casa y golpeaba a su madre hasta que su voz quedaba ronca de gritar. Kate sabía que una vez muerta su madre ella tomaría el relevo en sus palizas y era algo que no estaba dispuesta.

A la mañana siguiente se sorprendió cuando muy temprano alguien llamó a su puerta. Su madre ya estaba levantada y alerta por si era Wayne, pero en cambio -y aún más sorprendente- era Bernard. Kate entró en pánico, ¿y si le había pasado algo a Jack? "No, no, por favor, no"

-¿La Sra. Austen? -Preguntó y Diane asintió vigorosamente- Mi nombre es Bernard Nadler, sirvo a los duques Christian y Margo de Bedford y por tanto a su hijo, Jack Shephard, futuro duque de Bedford.

Diane Austen le invitó a pasar y sentarse en el salón, parecía horrorizada cuando dijo -: por favor, decidle al duque Christian de Bedford que mi familia ya pagó los impuesto de terreno.

-Madre, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, Katherine.

-La Srta. Austen, supongo -fingió Bernard y Kate asintió aturdida. Bernard volvió a dirigirse a Diane-: Jack Shephard, futuro duque de Bedford, me envía para pedir en matrimonio la mano de vuestra hija, la Srta. Katherine Anne Austen.

-¿Qué? -Preguntaron al unísono. La mandíbula de Kate nunca había estado tan separada del resto de la cara y la expresión de Diane era una mezcla entre sorpresa y sospecha- ¿De qué va todo esto, Katherine -preguntó su madre-. Ayer te digo que voy a aceptar al primero que pida tu mano y a la mañana siguiente un hombre asegura que el hijo de Christian Shephard, el mismo hombre que nos esclaviza, pide tu mano en matrimonio.

-No lo sé, Madre -Y era cierto, se suponía que iba a pasar una semana y que Jack iba a pedir permiso de cortejo, no matrimonio y además no esperaba a Bernard.

-El Sr. Shephard, me ha dado un carta y me ha pedido que responda en su nombre todas vuestras preguntas -dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un sobre que entregó a Diane.

Diane lo abrió rápidamente y leyó en voz alta:

_Estimados Sr. y Sra. Austen_,

_Yo Jackson Raymond Christian Shephard_, _hijo de Christian y Margaret Shephard, duques de Bedford, pido la mano de vuestra hija, Katherine Anne Austen en sagrado matrimonio. Admito que esta proposición puede parecer precipitada, pero conocí a vuestra hija hace unos días, cuando ambos nos vimos abordados en el barco de mi padre, robado por el capitán pirata James Ford alrededor de un mes atrás. A pesar de que apenas pude tener trato alguno con vuestra hija, quedé prendado al instate de su valentía y su belleza y por ello, haciendo alarde de mi propio coraje me dirijo a vos con mis más sinceros motivos. Lamento de todo corazón no poder decir estas palabras en persona, mas tengo asuntos que atender en Escocia, sin embargo, volveré en cuatro días a Bedfordshire y, aunque no pretendo apremiaros, esperaré una respuesta por entonces. Si vuestra respuesta es, como espero, afirmativa, negociaremos entonces todas las posibles condiciones del enlace._

_Atentamente, Jack Shephard._

-¿Tenéis alguna pregunta, señora? -preguntó Bernard.

-No, meditaremos la proposición, Sr. Nadler -cogió las tazas de té para llevarlas a la cocina dándole a Bernard el tiempo suficiente para hablar con Kate.

-Kate, no hay tiempo -dijo-, Jack me ha dado esta carta para vos, leedla cuando estéis sola -sacó otro sobre y se lo entregó. Cuando Diane llegó al salón, Bernard se despidió cortesmente y se marchó. Diane no perdió el tiempo y dio un chillido eufórico para después tornar su rostro muy serio.

-Katherine, no tuviste contacto con este hombre, ¿no?

-No, madre. Sé que estaba en el barco, pero ni me había dado cuenta de que era el Sr. Shephard, ahora que lo pienso sí que era él. En ningún momento recuerdo haber tenido una conversación exclusiva con él.

-Katherine, sé que no quieres casarte, pero a tu edad estas oportunidades son casi milagrosas, voy a aceptar la proposición te guste o no.

-Pero madre... -Kate supuso que si estaba de acuerdo al instante su madre sospecharía- No lo conocemos y si es como Wayne -Kate sintió ganas de llorar sólo de pensar con quién había comparado a Jack. "Por supuesto que no es como Wayne", pensó.

-Katie -su madre no solía llamarla con ese apodo a menudo-, voy a aceptar.

-Sí, madre -dijo con -fingida- resignación.


	15. Más allá de la frontera

_Ahh vuelvo a subir este capítulo, me olvidé de la imprescindible nota de autor(a). Bueno pues lo de siempre, gracias a Mira por sus comentarios y gracias a los que leeis por hacerlo. Esto sería un "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices" si no fuera porque acabo de terminar de leer un libro maravilloso en el que he descubierto que me gustan los matrimonios complicados xDDD. Por si alguien quiere leerlo es "La misma canción" de Mary Higgins Clark_, _es fantástico, adoro a esta autora._

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Más allá de la frontera**_  
_

Kate esperó hasta que su madre hubo salido para encerrarse en su cuarto y leer la carta que le había dado Bernard. Ardía en ganas y curiosidad por ello apenas se detuvo a abrir el sobre, rasgándolo directamente. Justo antes de empezar a leer un pensamiento extraño cruzó su mente para irse rápidamente: "la curiosidad mató al gato". No sabía a qué había venido, pero no le dio importancia alguna.

_Querida Kate,_

_Sé que tienes que estar sorprendida y probablemente ya le hayas puesto precio a mi cabeza, siento haber mandado a Bernard para un asunto tan importante, mas debo señalar que tienes toda la culpa. ¡Me has mentido! Tus padres no son aldeanos (soy el hijo del señor del condado, ¿creías que no me enteraría?), tu padre es Lord Wayne Austen y tu madre Lady Diane Austen, vivíais cerca de Preston, en una mansión cuyo nombre ahora no recuerdo, dejásteis de vivir ahí porque mi padre embargó todos vuestros bienes debido a las deudas que el Sr. Austen (lo de señor no es más que cortesía aprendida) le debía. ¿Sabes la cantidad de dinero que aun debe tu padre? ¿Sabes lo que hizo mi padre al último que no pagó sus deudas a tiempo? No puedo permitirlo Kate, estás en peligro y la única manera de ayudarte es que te conviertas en mi prometida de inmediato. Sé que probablemente estés enfadada ahora mismo, pero por favor considéralo. Por otra parte también tengo mis propios intereses en acercar la fecha de la boda, pero principalmente es por tu seguridad.  
_

_No quiero mentirte, ser mi esposa no será sencillo, mi madre jamás aprobará el compromiso e intentará hacerte la vida imposible, pero no dejes que te asuste como a _(palabra tachada e ilegible)_. Lo que quiero decir es que estarás sometida a mucha presión y como futura duquesa de Bedford se te exigirá mucho y se te mirará con lupa, pero Kate lo haremos juntos lo juro.  
_

_A la espera de respuesta,_

_por siempre tuyo, Jack._

Kate dobló la carta tranquilamente asimilando lo que había leído ¿qué podría pasarle si su padre debe dinero? Jack estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella para salvarla, aunque le asustaba eso de "mis propios interese". Volvió a leer para asegurarse de que no se estaba engañando así misma, lo miró una vez más y finalmente soltó un chillido eufórico. Si quedaba alguna duda, se había despajado. "Por supuesto que me casaré contigo, Jack Shephard".

Cuatro días más tarde, Diane se había levantado a las cuatro de la mañana para preparar el mejor desayuno que había preparado en años. Limpió toda la casa, puso la cubertería de plata y las tazas de porcelana cara, regalo de su tía abuela por su boda con Wayne. A las seis, levantó a Kate de la cama y la instó a prepararse.

-Vamos, Katie, arréglate, no sabemos cuando llegará.

Kate gruñó, pero al recordar que Jack llegaba ese mismo día, pegó un brinco de la cama. Se puso el vestido blanco de seda y se peinó los rizos en un moño desaliñado, pero resultón. Empolvó su cara con delicadeza y dio un toque suave de color a sus labios. Su madre estaría orgullosa si nunca supiera el motivo de tanto detalle. El olor a huevos fritos y avena, inundaba la cocina, pero además notó el olor a panceta, estaba claro que su madre no quería que nada fallara. El suave aroma del café se mezclaba con las orquídeas que había colocado en un jarrón en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de que me vaya, Madre? -bromeó Kate.

-Vamos, Katherine, no hay tiempo para esto... podría llegar en cualquier momento -farfulló desde la cocina- ¿he puesto la mantelería y las tazas de la tía Mary?

-Sí, Madre -respondió con un movimiento giratorio en los ojos.

* * *

Jack trató de decirse a sí mismo que no estaba nervioso mientras su coche de caballos se acercaba más y más a Bedfordshire. En tan solo una semana las cosas había tomado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y todavía no le había contado a sus padres lo del compromiso. _Será interesante, _pensó para sí.

Una semana antes se había puesto en contacto con la ayudante del sheriff del condado, Ana Lucía, pidiendo información sobre los Austen. Dos días después le llegó un completo informe mientras estaba de camino a Glasgow. Ana Lucía había adjuntado una nota manuscrita en la que decía: _me sorprende que sigan vivos._ Jack a menudo se engañaba a sí mismo diciéndose que era un hombre con un alto control emocional, mas fue obvio que no cuando se encontró inmediatamente redactando la petición de mano. Había telegrafiado a Bernard, quien ni siquiera había llegado aún a Bedford y le había pedido que hiciera llegar su carta cuanto antes. Y Dios, como esperaba que ya lo hubiera hecho.

Dos días después llegó a Glasgow. La mansión de Glasgow no era tan grande como la de Bedford, pero seguía siendo una gran casona. Esta tenía aspecto abandonado por no haber vivido allí nadie desde hacía dos generaciones. Aun así, mantenía un aura lustrosa, como todo lo relacionado con los Shephard. Las habitaciones estaban cubiertas de polvo rancio, como si no hubieran sido limpiadas en años, sin embargo, sabía que al menos tres veces por semana dos mujeres se ocupaban de la limpieza. Dejando de lado los detalles baladíes, Jack fue directamente a uno de los enormes cuartos de baño para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa.

-En el armario hay ropas limpias -dijo la sirvienta. Vergonzosamente, Jack no podía recordar su nombre.

-Gracias... eh... gracias -la mujer asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

Una vez devuelto a la normalidad civilizada libre de sangre, barba y suciedad, el aspecto de Jack volvía a ser el del heredero de una gran fortuna como lo era. Su pelo seguía húmedo cuando el timbre sonó.

-Señor Shephard -llamó la criada-, hay un hombre en la puerta. Se hace llamar Desmond Hume.

-Gracias... eh... ¿me recordáis vuestro nombre?

-Madeleine, Señor.

-Gracias, Madeleine, hacedle pasar.

Poco después, un hombre con el pelo largo y descuidado, así como sus ropas y su barba, apareció en el polvoriento salón de madera rojiza. Jack se levantó de la poltrona verde en la que estaba sentado y le tendió la mano en saludo formal, después hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

-Me debéis una explicación, señor Hume -dijo sin preámbulos.

-¿Conocéis a Charles Widmore, señor Shephard?

Jack reflexionó un momentó antes de asentir -Sé que tiene negocios con mi padre- confirmó.

-¿Y a su hija?

-Disculpad, pero qué tiene...

-¿La conocéis?

-Penélope, ¿no? La he visto alguna vez, mas qué tiene que ver esto con nada.

-Estareis pues, de acuerdo conmigo en que es una mujer hermosa...

Jack empezaba a comprender los intereses de Desmond, pero aun así, ¿qué tenía que ver con los Littleton? Jack asintió desconcertado -Sï, supongo que lo es.

-¿Habéis estado enamorado?

-Eso creo señor Hume, pero por favor, no demos más rodeos, soy un hombre ocupado.

-No lo dudo -dijo con borde irónico-. Sabréis de buena mano que las damas inglesas no son casadas con plebeyos escoceses sin patrimonio, ni nombre, ni dignidad pagada con títulos nobiliarios. La amo, señor Shephard... ¿os importa si os llamo Jack y dejamos de lado las formalidades? Podéis llamarme Desmond -Jack asintió exasperado- Bien, Jack, la amo y he hecho lo imposible por conseguirla, pero nunca seré bueno a los ojos de Charles Widmore -Jack parecía que iba a discutir algo, pero Desmond continuó- Así que empecé a seguir otros caminos, otras lineas que me llevaron al principal socio del señor Widmore, Christian Shephard. El señor Widmore haría cualquier cosa que un superior a él, entendiéndose por superior alguién con más títulos y más patrimonio, le pidiera o le aconsejara, pero ¿cómo conseguir que el duque de Bedford me promocionase? No había manera, así que investigué. Sin casi quererlo y tras muchos meses de larga búsqueda me encontré con algo interesante: el caso cerrado de Mary Ford...

-¡Ya es suficiente, señor... eh Desmond! ¿Qué quieres? -Interrumpió.

-Veo que conoces el caso. Bien, me ahorrará tiempo. Mary Ford no podía serme de ninguna ayuda, su caso estaba cerrado. Había pensado en chantajear a tu padre, Jack, pero sé que hubiera estado muerto antes de que el sol saliera la mañana siguiente. Y entonces ocurrió el milagro, descubrí que estabas buscando a una tal Caroline Littleton y ¿sabes qué? Yo la conozco. Así que me dije: ¿por qué no intentarlo?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Tengo amigos en la oficina del sheriff.

Jack asintió indicando que lo entendía -Entonces, ¿cual es el trato?

-Tú le pides a tu padre que me promocione ante Charles Widmore y yo te llevo hasta Caroline Littleton.

-Mi padre no tiene por costumbre escuchar mis peticiones.

-¿Te he contado que la señora Littleton tiene una hija? ¡Oh y un nieto! Qué pena que apenas pueda mantenerlos... Ningún hombre quiso casarse con ella después de...

-¡De acuerdo! Telegrafiaré a mi padre, pero necesito que me lleves con ella, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en Escocia.

-Nos vemos en un par de días, es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Jack.

-Sí, un verdadero placer -replicó Jack.

* * *

_Padre_,

_Estoy bien, fui capturado por piratas cuando quise recuperar vuestro barco. Lamento haber fracasado. Tengo que pediros un favor. Un buen amigo está enamorado de Penélope Widmore. Por favor, Padre, hablad de Desmond Hume a Charles Widmore. Él os escuchará. Volveré pronto a casa. Jack Shephard._

El telegrama llegó sobre las cinco de un viernes, cuando Christian volvía de la taberna. Estaba harto, harto de su esposa, de su hijo, de sus criados, del maldito pirata que le había robado el barco, harto del mundo, de la vida... cuán dulce la muerte sería ahora para él. Pero a cambio recibió un telegrama de su hijo que comenzó a leer despacio para no aumentar su terrible dolor de cabeza. "Lamento haber fracasado" _Vaya una sorpresa,_ pensó el duque.

-¡Nadler! -Bernard apareció de inmediato. Acababa de volver de casa de Kate y lo último que quería era enfrentarse a la furia de su señor -Telegrafiad: Estimado Charles, stop, deseo hablaros de un hombre, stop, solicita la mano de vuestra hija, stop, su nombre es Desmond Hume, stop, es un gran hombre de negocios, stop, recuerdo que me hablásteis de él, stop, ahora quiero daros mi visión, stop, deberiais aceptar su proposición, stop, con aprecio, el Duque de Bedford.

-¿Es todo, Señor?

-Sí, enviadlo.

* * *

Jack estaba sorprendido, por no decir nada más, cuando dos días después Desmond llegó a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos y agradeciéndole de rodillas que lo hubiera ayudado. No estaba sorprendido por la conducta del hombre, la sorpresa fue que su padre hubiera enviado sin hacer pregunta alguna la carta de recomendación a Widmore y con tanta prisa. _Algo quiere a cambio, _se dijo.

-Vamos, los Littleton nos espera -de pronto habló Desmond levantándose del suelo.

Tras dos horas de viaje, el chófer del carro en el que iban se detuvo delante de una casita de piedra, rodeada por una valla blanca muy pintoresca. Una mujer mayor y, aparentemente, enferma estaba sentada un columpio bajo un muérdago. Desmond hizo una seña a Jack para pasar.

-¡Oh, Desmond, querido! -saludó la mujer, su voz ronca.

-Hola señora Littleton -devolvió. Caroline posó su mirada en el hombre que acompañaba a Desmond y luego volvió la vista interrogante hacia este -. Oh, este es Jack, Caroline... umm... este... Jack Shephard.

-¡No es posible! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Confié en ti, Desmond! ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡AMBOS!

-Madre, ¿qué ocurre? -una chica rubia salió de la casa acunando un niño en sus brazos.

-Vuelve dentro, Claire.

-¿Madre? ¡Oh, hola Desmond!

-Señora Littleton -habló Jack por primera vez-, os he buscado por todas partes. Debo decir que no soy como mi padre.

-Vos no sabéis como es vuestro padre.

-Mi padre es un tirano, egocéntrico, problemático, desleal, borracho, estúpido, poderoso... ¿me dejo algo? -Dijo con dureza, mas sus ojos mostraron el dolor oculto durante años.

El rostro de Caroline se suavizó, mientras que el de Claire creció en confusión. -Está bien, señor Shephard, ¿qué queréis?

-Quiero enmendar los errores de mi padre. Quiero ocuparme de mi familia.

-¿Qué estáis diciendo?

-Quiero ocuparme de vosotras.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... -Jack estaba en un momento en que nadie sabía si iba a romper a reír o a llorar- porque sois mi familia.

-No lo somos, señor Shephard.

-Madre -interrumpió Claire-, ¿y si invitamos a estos señores a té y hablamos con más tranquilidad?

Tras varias horas de charla en las que Caroline admitió que se había enamorado de Christian cuando llegó desde Australia. Dijo que no sabía que estaba casado y que cuando lo descubrió ya era demasiado tarde. Jack les habló de su infancia, del frío tratamiento de sus padres y Desmond se dedicó a alabar a la que ahora llamaba "su Penny". Claire les habló de Aarón y el tiempo se fue sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Voy a casarme -dijo Jack antes de corregirse a sí mismo- eso espero, aun no me ha dicho que sí. Cuando lo haga tendré independencia económica y territorial y podréis venir a vivir conmigo.

-Nos encantaría, Jack -accedió Caroline y Claire asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Jack respiró hondo cuando el cochero le dijo con un chillido "Aley Green, hemos llegado". Tras contar hasta cinco se plantó frente a la puerta de los Austen y llamó con delicadeza. Bernard estaba a su lado repitiendo una y otra vez que todo iría bien. Era curioso como había cambiado su relación con el hombre en las últimas semanas. Antes era para él el marido de Rose que apenas le hablaba y ahora era como poco un escudero. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando una mujer de pelo rubio degradado abrió la puerta. Su aspecto era enfermizo, al igual que el de Caroline y eso no era un buen presagio.

-Buenos días -dijo, tragándose el nudo en la garganta- soy Jack Shephard, vengo a pedir la mano de vuestra hija en matrimonio.

-Pasad, por favor.

El olor a huevos fritos era cautivador, pero cuando Kate le ofreció uno lo rechazó. Tenía un nudo tremendo en el estómago y viéndola peinada y bien vestida no había ayudado en absoluto.

-Perdonad que vaya al grano -dijo, sentándose frente a ella y tomándole las manos-, mas, Katherine Anne Austen, ¿me honraríais convirtiendoos en mi esposa?

Kate sintió un momento de pánico antes de asentir con la cabeza -Sí... eh... Jackson Shephard, me convertiré en vuestra esposa.


End file.
